Mistress
by Makarios
Summary: The Emperor is all she has ever known of a man and Darth Vader couldn't be any different. Could he? Will the Emperor's unwilling lover and his unwilling servant save eachother? Darth Vader x OC love
1. What have you Done

**Mistress**

**Chapter One: What have you done now? [Within Temptation]**

* * *

**Would you mind if I hurt you?**  
**Understand that I need to**  
**Wish that I had other choices**  
**than to harm the one I love**

* * *

The day was beautiful.

A gentle breeze tossed her pale blonde hair about her face.

Soft strands slid across her skin.

Nova smiled a child's smile.

Today was a good day.

The young girl skipped stones across a small silvery river.

Her families chateau towered behind her, a place of safety and comfort.

There was nothing to fear on Adarlon.

No reason for her to know pain or uncertainty.

She lived with her father and many servants on the extraordinary mountainous world.

Adarlon was a world of games and fun, a place where people came to enjoy themselves.

Today her father, Xavier, was expecting a very important visitor.

Being only ten years old and merely a child at heart Nova had no reason to remember who he was nor why he was coming.

Nova lived among the tall lush grass, chasing butterflies across the lawn.

"Come my little Butterfly," Xavier called, "He is here."

Today was a good day.

* * *

**What have you done now?**

* * *

Nova did not like her father's guest.

He was a terrifying old man draped in a black robe.

His face was deformed and he was always accompanied by a guard in red.

Nova felt that he needed no guard, the man was powerful beyond normal means.

Xavier had introduced him as The Emperor.

Nova knew nothing of emperors or of life beyond Adarlon.

But she understood what 'emperor' meant and had curtsied low in her flowery white dress.

He had smiled at her, a smile that scared her.

He had taken her small soft hand in his and touched his lips to it.

He'd called her a lady.

She'd shrunk from him in disgust but smiled at his flattery.

He scared and intrigued her.

She was in the family garden now, having captured a small butterfly with beautiful blue wings that matched her eyes.

The Emperor sat on the porch, she could not see his eyes beneath his cloak but sensed him watching her.

He had spoken few words to her but had commanded in a voice that allowed no disobedience;

"Play."

"Go on my butterfly," Xavier had said.

So she had played, spun in carefree circles and fallen upon the grass to stare at clouds.

Opening her hands she set the butterfly free and glanced back at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Come here girl."

He smiled at her in his scary way as she approached.

Despite the warmth she shivered.

"Turn around," he commanded, "Sit."

She tried not to pull away as his fingers ran through her hair.

She had always prided herself on its softness but now wished it coarse and untouchable.

Kneeling at his feet she squirmed silently wishing herself free of him.

She could feel him smile at her disgust as he gently braided her hair.

His tenderness disgusted her.

She sensed it was false, it was some kind of sick emotion he felt for her.

"You are a beautiful child."

His praise embarrassed her.

Finishing with the braid he draped it over her shoulder.

"Turn."

She did and he smiled at her again, she blushed and looked down, lush eyelashes guarding her from his stare.

Bony pallid fingers reached up and touched her smooth porcelain skin.

She stepped back.

The smile dropped from his face and his eyes glowed darkly.

She gulped in fear wanting to run but standing there uncertainly.

"In time," he told her cryptically standing and leaving her quickly in a billow of his dark cloak.

Nova fell to her knees and shook in fear a tear dropping from her eyes.

It was late at night hidden in her room, curled in her blankets and shaking, that she heard them fighting.

His voice never raised but she knew he was who Xavier was yelling at.

"You can't take her! She is my child, my butterfly, my light! I won't let you! I-"

A bloodcurdling scream filled the air and was cut off suddenly.

Nova sobbed into her pillow.

She heard her door open, felt him walk into her room.

She shook as he touched her and leaned close to her.

She could almost feel his smile in the darkness.

"You belong to me now my little butterfly."

* * *

**I know I'd better stop trying  
****You know that there's no denying  
****I won't show mercy on you now**

* * *

It had been three years since she had smiled.

It was her thirteenth birthday and he was coming to see her.

She stood awaiting his arrival, her hair pulled over her shoulder in a single braid.

Butterfly pins adorned her hair a tiara of exotic flowers surrounding her head.

Eyes of deep blue stared coldly out at the dark sky.

A spidery veil fell across her face; she was a child of ice dressed in sparkling whites and silver.

Her skin was deathly pale having not walked in sunlight for so long.

He was not her husband and she was not the Empress.

He was far too vain to allow her to be seen as his equal.

She was known as Mistress.

That was her only alias now and she was feared almost as much as the Emperor himself.

Nova watched as his ship landed watched as his red guards descended and lined up.

Lowering her eyes to the ground Nova curtsied low and felt his gaze upon her.

She glanced at him from beneath her long eyelashes and did her best to keep her face deadpan.

"Hello my butterfly," he smiled, that unnerving smile.

She stood and allowed him to kiss her hand, his touch made her skin crawl.

His smile widened.

She watched him look her over, take in the changes of her body.

Her small breasts, curvy figure, and long legs.

"I have something very special planned for you tonight little butterfly."

Nova's jaw tightened, she knew what he meant.

The last time she had seen him he'd told her that at their next meeting it would be time for her to become a woman.

She was not so naive to not realize that he meant to take her virginity that night.

He had touched her before, made her touch him.

She wasn't unfamiliar with his orgasm on her skin, on her face, in her mouth.

But this time would be different.

This time he would be inside of her.

Inside her in such an intimate close way.

She had heard stories of women who saved themselves for the one they loved.

She would never be able to do that.

Nova spent the afternoon praying to every deity she'd ever heard of that night would not come.

All too quickly the hours flew past and Nova found herself alone in her room waiting for the Emperor's arrival.

Sitting on the bed Nova shivered.

She wore a long white nightgown and nothing else.

Stilling she watched as the door opened and he walked into her room his cold eyes falling on her.

"Strip."

She did as he wanted everything he wanted.

And he took away the last part of her.

* * *

**I know, should stop believing  
****I know, there's no retrieving  
****It's over now, what have you done?  
****What have you done now?**

* * *

Nova lay in bed with tears in her eyes.

She had remained complacent and cold throughout their 'love-making'.

Now she could not even release her much needed pain.

No matter how much she tried to block her memories or pretend it didn't happen his dead weight pressing down on her body as he slept would not let her forget.

The numbness between her legs.

Her own orgasm that she had tried to hide from him.

His knowing smile at her bodies betrayal.

A pale tear slid down her cheek.

What had she done?

* * *

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
****But now you are slipping away... oh  
****Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
****There's a curse between us, between me and you**

* * *

He was angry with her.

She knew.

He loved her again that morning and she refused to respond.

She remained cold and distant from his caresses.

Her eyes dead and lifeless.

And he was enraged.

He had beaten her.

It was not the first time, but this was the first it had been out of anger.

Before he would hit her, carve her skin, harm her out of his sick pleasure.

Now he did it because he was angry with her.

Nova was a symbol of beauty and ice.

She would not let him have her.

He could take her body, use her for his pleasure, but he could not take her mind, could not reach her soul.

And that infuriated him more than anything else.

When he had first seen her she had evoked his lust like no one ever had.

And now he could not have her.

Not like he wanted.

Not like he had fantasized.

But Nova knew.

His displeasure with her.

The challenge of winning her.

That was what was keeping her alive.

No other Mistress had lasted as long as she.

No one held in such esteem.

Nova's arm was tucked in his as she escorted him to his shuttle.

Dressed all in white cold sparkling jewels shimmering in the artificial light.

She did not look at him as he kissed her hand.

"Farewell my butterfly."

"Farewell my Lord."

"I will return."

She didn't know if that was a threat or a promise.

All she knew was that she could not leave him.

And he.

He could not leave her.

They were cursed together.

After he had left she went back to her room and cried.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter, it's more of a prologue and will be the only one written in this format. As you can tell this is going to be a very dark angsty story. Comments criticism all appriciated than


	2. Its The Fear Within

**Mistress**

**Chapter Two: It's the Fear Within [Within Temptation]**

* * *

**It waits for the day, I will let it out**  
**To give it a reason, to give it its might**

* * *

Nova observed her reflection, lips curled in disgust at the corps-like girl who gazed back at her. Her long pale hair that hung limp and lifeless about her face sucked even more vitality out of her pallid visage. Eyes flicking around her Nova watched the three maids bustling about her chambers, pulling out fabrics and jewels for her to wear. A flash of red appeared in the corner of her vision and Nova whipped around and glared at the new maid holding a gorgeous red sash in her hands.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" Nova snarled, standing from her chair to advance upon the young woman. She dropped to her knees and cowered before her; Nova held her very life in her hands. At fourteen she was only five feet tall standing in bare feet. Her weakly lithe form was not particularly intimidating but her whims could be deadly to the offending maid.

"I-I thought the red w-w-would look-k nice." She managed to stutter out fearfully.

"You are not here to think," Nova reprimanded her. "I will wear white."

"Y-y-yes milad-dy."

Rolling her eyes Nova sank back into the chair and crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance. She hated preparing for court. Yet wherever the Emperor desired her she would be. A bolt of fear coursed down her spine at the thought of him. His sadistic smirk forever imprinted upon her mind's eye. In the silky slip she wore pale scars could be seen crisscrossing her skin, most of them concentrated around her breasts and inner thighs but some extending down her arms and legs.

An aging woman stepped forward, carefully applying chalky powder beneath Nova's eyes concealing the dark purple circles. Staring into the mirror stoically Nova watched as her appearance was meticulously sculpted into one of porcelain beauty. The barest touch of rouge was brushed across her cheeks giving her the minutest hint of life. Nova felt only revulsion at this thought. Why should her outward appearance reflect life when she felt so dead inside?

For four years now she had been his Mistress. Four years. It had seemed like an eternity. There was nothing that could give life back to her. He had been sure to rob it from her completely. The Emperor's very presence seemed to leech away her youth and beauty turning her more and more into the image of death's lover. And how he reveled in her achingly slow demise. She could see the flash of victory behind his pale beady eyes every time he looked at her, his perverse smirk burning her with its tormenting joy. She hated him. It was a rotten poison corroding her insides. But more than anything she feared him. He terrified her. The flick of his wrist bringing her instant pain, claws like a wild beast ripping into her soft skin. His omnipresent oppression wrapped around her as a foreboding cloud of dismay and helplessness. She could not escape him. Never. Cursed to be his until he murderously ended her existence.

A crystal veil half obscured her face as the maid tugged her hair into an elaborate updo, long strands trailing down to brush the hollow of her back between her shoulder blades in now luscious curls. Nova observed the fine-boned girl staring back at her from the mirror, delicately crafted into a beautiful frail creature. The soft shimmering jewels barely weighted down the lightly flowing layers of her dress and she was sea-foam; gracefully drifting through the air to shatter broken and mangled on the unforgiving shore.

The maids stood back in reverence taken aback by the transformation that had occurred and mentally congratulating themselves on their supernatural powers to mutate the dull dead corpse into the breathtaking ice shard that stood before them. Nova hated them all. The pathetic puppets that stood by and cleaned up the Emperor's mess. Scraping up her ashy remains and depositing them in an ornate urn.

* * *

**I fear who I am becoming,**  
**I feel that I am losing the struggle within**  
**I can no longer restrain it,**  
**My strength, it is fading**  
**I have to give in**

* * *

Vader sat beside the Emperor staring out at the mass of twirling bodies. A cacophony of shimmering colors, sickeningly gaudy and eccentric clothing, merged and separated as if some creature had been ripped apart and its insides splattered across a decaying wall. This was the Emperor's court: his puppets that clamored before him in gleeful servitude to lick at his shoes like rabid half-dead dogs. Vader knew nothing more pathetic than the sight he witnessed each time he was forced to sit at his Master's side and survey the disgusting crowd. He would love nothing more than to crush each of the offending insects within his dark gloved fist. To show them fear, kick the mutts and send them running to slowly die of their rotting madness.

As he continued to glare out at the crowd, feeling sicker and sicker as each moment passed, his eyes were drawn to a sudden split in the sea of disease. Her monochromatic palate separated her from the whirlwind in a way none had managed to achieve successfully. People drew back from her sharply and her lithe frame commanded instant obedience. It expected it without question or hesitation. Her stoic face was half hidden by a veil of delicate material and priceless stones. Eyes downcast but chin raised an imperceptible notch as if to set her apart from them all.

She approached them and curtsied deeply, long lashes obscuring deep dead eyes. Freezing in the depth of her bow she managed to craft her pose as both reverent and sarcastic and Vader could feel the Emperor's lips peel slowly back into a sickening grin. His amusement wafted off of him as he relaxed into his throne waving his hand to release her from her homage. Stepping forward Nova's eyes lifted to capture them both in her icy gaze before sitting down across from Vader on the Emperor's left.

Vader had seen Nova briefly throughout her bondage as the Emperor's Mistress. She was impossible to miss, striding silently down a hallway like a wasting wraith in her pale attire. Her dress at court tonight was far more intricate than any he had gleaned her in previously yet even had she been clothed in only a simple white slip the contrast she made sitting next to the overwhelming blackness of the Emperor was almost painful to gaze at. He looked like the grim reaper and she his unwilling victim.

"You look beautiful tonight my butterfly," the Emperor's silky voice breathed poisonous towards her.

"Thank you my Lord," she acknowledged her jaw clenching in disgust as he ran his fingers across the backs of her knuckles. Her eyes never left the crowd and Vader could sense an equal if not greater loathing seeping from her. She was shrouded in a cloak of hate, fear, and anguish, and Vader recognized the Emperor's cumulative work of long years engraving it into her soul. He had rotted her from the inside out.

"Lord Vader you have met I believe," He introduced and her hollow eyes flickered up to freeze him within their empty depths. It was the one and only time she looked upon them the entire night they sat there. And Vader was grateful, he had no desire to be looked at like that ever again. It was a reflection of his own charred soul screaming out from her mangled insides.

* * *

******Hold down your head now,**  
**Just let me pass by**  
**Don't feed my fear,**  
**If you don't want it out**

* * *

A piercing scream nearly made Vader jump as he wandered through the halls of the Imperial Palace. Hand moving to his lightsaber he slipped stealthily through the hallways towards the sound of the disturbance his muscles tense. He could sense pain radiating out in waves and when he registered movement Vader dropped back into the shadows to observe what was happening. He was almost surprised to see the Emperor dragging Nova down the hallway by her hair. She was struggling with him, both hands grasping his wrist in a desperate attempt to take some of the pressure off of her scalp. Tears streamed down her pale face washing her make-up away to reveal dark circles beneath her eyes.

A droplet of blood seeped down her forehead and suddenly somehow, as if she had sensed his presence her eyes found him in the dark. They pleaded desperately with him to intervene, screaming into his mind. Her pitiful visage almost brought to life by the fear that exploded from her wide thickly lashed eyes. She was reduced only to a child now, shivering from fright and loneliness. It was almost beautiful in a perversely poetic way. The untouchable being he had seen at court was completely removed and what showed itself now was completely maskless. Bare, raw, honest and real. But Vader remained rooted to the spot. As soon as she realized he would not help her her face changed to an expression of hate and she struggled even more against the Emperor. They physically burned him like the fires of Mustafar, baptizing him in destructive cleansing flames.

"Let me go!" Nova cried desperately angry at expecting any hope from the lifeless man in his metallic black suit. With a sudden jerk forward the Emperor had thrown her against a wall. Vader flinched at the ringing slap that echoed down the empty corridor. Her sobs dissolved into muffled sniffles and Vader turned and quickly left heading for the lifts. All he wanted was to get out of the Palace and as far away from her as possible. Her tear-filled haunted eyes burned into his mind.

It seemed eternities compounded upon eternities before he had left her and Nova sobbed at the pain which permeated her entire being. With more determination and courage than a soldier plunging into certain death Nova gritted her teeth and drew herself from the hallway floor to shaky knees and slowly trekked back to her room. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the fleeting image of her tattered reflection in the mirror on the wall before she disappeared into the bathroom sliding to the pale tile of the showering and turning on the water. The freezing droplets burned her skin and fresh wounds, blood swirling down the drain to be gobbled up by the blackness within. Scalding tears betrayed her soul as she sobbed into the steady rush of water, each drop biting her skin.

Nova did not know how long she remained under the unforgiving torrent of ice but she did not crawl out until her entire body was numb and raw from the cold. Her skeletal form mocked her from the mirror; bony, cadaverous. She was more deathly pale than usual and the dark circles below her eyes were nearly black with a dark bruise forming on her left cheek like a death wound. Hollow, sunken cheeks leeched even more life from her and for once the dead girl in the mirror did not strike fear into her heart at her inevitable future.

Slipping on a thin robe Nova moved out onto her balcony overlooking all of Coruscant; the sleepless city. The whir and whine of speeders and transports came towards her on the playful wind that danced across her body. It raised prominent gooseflesh across her thin legs and tortured her mind. Why could the wind twirl here and there, heedless of the desires and commands of others? Unshackled and free?

Hands clenched on the railing of the balcony Nova stared down the staggering distance to the ground, barely visible so far below. The thought entered her mind innocently as a sugar-coated thorn. What would it be like to jump? To fall the fatal distance into oblivion. It was not the first time she had courted such a thought. And yet tonight she could not brush it away, and she was oh so tired. So very very tired. Would she stay conscious the entire way down? The thought wasn't particularly appealing.

But how beautiful, how abstractly artistic when her body impacted upon the pavement below splattering blood and bone across the sidewalk. Would people care then? Would they finally realize, recognize, her pain? Perhaps someone would pause a moment to wonder why they had stood silently by all those years stitching her carefully and cautiously back together while doing nothing. Nova smiled a ghastly smile at that thought. And she could sleep. She could sleep peacefully and finally and completely. Forever.

And suddenly the world was rushing by her ears and she was hurtling towards the ground. Nova didn't remember jumping but she was falling and the wind was welcoming her into its comforting embrace. Closing her eyes Nova awaited the inevitable with bittersweet joy.

* * *

**It's the fear,**  
**The fear of the dark**  
**It's growing inside of me**  
**They won, they will come to life**  
**Have to save,**  
**Save my beloved,**  
**There is no escaping**  
**Because my fate is horror and doom**

* * *

Even from untold stories below her Vader sensed her intent as he moved out of the Imperial Palace. Her decision was projected through the force as if by a megaphone. Looking up he could make out the pale figure plummeting towards him And Vader thought of walking away. His foot lifted to take him far from her and let her be done with it. To release her from her torture into the depths of the dark. He understood her reasoning. How many times had he faltered in battle in a whimsical hope for the end only to have another piece of machinery replacing a limb or an organ? How many times had he touched his hand to his lightsaber and fantasized at how quick it would be. Yes, he should just walk away.

But he hesitated.

He couldn't leave. Wouldn't. For some reason he would not allow her release from her prison until she had suffered all he had and more. Why did she deserve escape when he was bound here forever? She who did not know the meaning of pain?

Nova drifted the last few meters unconscious into his arms. A sad smile tugged at her blue lips and Vader almost thought she was dead already but the gentle drumming of a pulse convinced him otherwise. It was a long trek back to her room but Vader did his best to avoid others not knowing why. For some reason this moment was his. She was at her lowest and most desperate point at it was all his. Not even the Emperor was granted this privilege, only him.

As he laid her back in her bed, drawing the covers up over her thin form Vader almost regretted his decision. Steeling his soul against such offending thoughts Vader turned and quickly disappeared from her room.

* * *

**Long ago, it came to me and ever since that day,**  
**Infected with it's rage**  
**But it ends today**

* * *

Vader could not look at the pale whisp hanging delicately upon the Emperor's arm. Nova's red rimmed eyes spoke volumes And he could feel her hate burning into his soul. As Vader accepted his Master's farewells he could feel her questions scalding him.

Why did you save me?

Why did you let me live?

Their watery blue depths cried out for answers he could not give. As he turned and disappeared onto his ship Vader hoped that next time he was not there to save her, that next time she did succeed.

Shoving thoughts of Nova to the back of his mind he concentrated on his immediate mission. Vader was being sent to oversee the construction of the death star.

* * *

**AN:** I've never really been satisfied with this chapter, having always found it a bit cliche in spots and the characterization annoying in others. So I completely redid it, hope you like the new version. Sorry it took so long to get up.


	3. Animal I Have Become

**Mistress**

**Chapter Three: Animal I Have Become [Three Days Grace]**

* * *

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

* * *

His movements within her were hard and painful. Nothing had prepared her, she'd been thrown back on the bed, her gown shredded, and her insides cruelly and ruthlessly torn into. Nova screamed in pain and his clawed hand was at her throat, choking the breath from her. Fingers flew to his hand instinctively, trying to pull them off, trying to breathe. His other hand ruthlessly raked across her, tearing skin, blood oozing out. With each torturous thrust she was slammed against the headboard. As her world began to go fuzzy and black the hand was gone and she could suddenly breathe.

"No my butterfly," he said with an angry snarl, "I need you conscious."

She was suddenly dragged off the bed and flipped onto her stomach as he drove into her ass. Her head was wrenched back as he roughly pulled her hair, nails cutting into her scalp. Blood trickled down her face. Nova closed her eyes and mouth tightly to keep from screaming as he drove into her deeper than before and his nails sliced against the pale skin on her back, leaving deep gouges. His hand returned to her throat and squeezed enough to labor her breathing but not stop it.

Nova didn't know what she'd done this time. But she took the beating without any more displays of emotion. He was obviously angry, the anger within the Emperor had been building steadily for the last few months, she'd been able to sense it, but hadn't known what it could be about. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden spasm of pain. Resisting the urge to struggle in self defense she silently bore it. It was a thousand years before he left. Nova stayed hunched on the floor as waves of pain continued to crash against her. Blood had dripped down her forehead and into her eyes, causing tears to come and now the tears wouldn't stop. Lifting a hand she wiped them away and rubbed her quickly reddening eyes, trying to ignore the pain as she did so.

* * *

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**  
**No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal**

* * *

"Mistress." His baritone voice spoke from the doorway. Nova resisted the urge to look up at the tall dark figure standing there. Her own anger rushed forth at the idea of him there, in her chambers, seeing her like this.

"Why are you here," she asked icily. Blue eyes finally lifting up from beneath a curtain of bloodstained hair. Vader stared back at her impassively and remained silent, she wished she could tell what he was thinking like the Emperor could. Wished she could get inside his mind, wished she could torture his soul so he would understand. So someone could understand. His silence enraged her as he stared at her. Is that what he came for? To look at the circus freak?

"What do you want?" She tried but again, the rage veiled thinly, why didn't he fear her like everyone else? Why didn't he look away? Nova gripped the side of the bed and pulled herself up to stand before him, ignoring the wave of fatigue that swept over her. Blood and cum dripped down Nova's long legs. She'd grown taller in the past year that he'd been away and now stood level with his chin, looking up at him with all the aloofness she could mange. His gaze swept over her body and some kind of emotion rolled off of him, she felt it like a tangible wave, but it was instantly retracted. Nova thought nothing of it, she'd sensed such things many times before, it had become normal for her and increased in regularity as she grew.

"Is this what you're here to see?" Nova asked, her voice like the snarl of a starved dog. She gestured her hand at her battered body. Holding out her arms she turned in a circle slowly, making sure he got a good look. When she turned back she was enraged to find he had not looked away in horror like the servants did, but continued to stare at her mangled form.

Her small breasts were now almost purple from bruising, old scars blanketed her skin and it looked like her body had been ripped apart and sewn back together. Blood dripped down her face and mingled with tears, her pale hair stained from it. She was not beautiful Vader realized, not like this. She was an ugly patchwork held together by air and iron will. When he had seen her last she had been the definition of elegance, her high necked dress and long flowing sleeves had defined today's fashion, but no one ever guess why she wore such clothes. She looked a demonic fallen angel in her tattered nightdress, cast into hell in a pool of blood. Her icy eyes sparkled dangerously from beneath the tears that still trailed down her cheeks, her thin eyebrows drawn together in anger.

"Go away," she said firmly, but her voice was tired, it was obvious the emotion was drained from her and she blinked a few times to clear her thoughts, her legs felt like they weren't there. "...Did you hear me...? I said leave..."

Swaying on the spot Nova's knees buckled, but it was as if Vader had sensed what was about to happen and had already darted across the room and wrapped a hand around her waist. She hissed in pain as his gloved hands touched the cuts on her back, he gently shifted her body so that he was not pressing against an open wound. She hadn't known he could be gentle. No he was like the Emperor, this was just some kind of trick, meant to get something from her. Was he here to hurt her too?

"Take what you want from me and go," she murmured, eyes closed tightly, the tears wouldn't leave. She didn't want to cry in front of Darth Vader, of all people to see her tears why did it have to be him? He who reminded her so much of their Master.

"I want nothing from you," he said and abruptly stopped himself. He didn't know why he said it, didn't know why he told her. When Vader had arrived he had been drawn to her side by the pain he felt radiating from her. When his Master had stormed from her chamber in a heat of anger so great that he didn't even register Vader's presence, he had been alarmed. Alarmed by Palpatine's face and the amount of blood on his hands. He didn't know why he'd gone to her it didn't make sense, he should just leave. As Nova regained her footing he stepped away, a little too quickly and a little too soon.

Nova fell back onto the bed and a small whimper of pain escaped her lips as her battered body hit the cushions, the blood staining them. Her whimper, barely audible, stopped Vader in his tracks as he walked to the door, and made him glance back at her to see if she was alright. He didn't think about it, didn't even realize what he'd done before it happened, but he had stopped and looked at her, and now she was staring at him with large blue eyes, new tears from pain seeping down her cheeks, and in her face was such an accusatory glare he nearly flinched away.

She stared at his impassive mask, black metal where his eyes should have been, and so many thoughts ran through her head. Who are you? Help me. Save me. Free me. Care about me. Stay with me...

Stay with me.

Yes, she wanted him to stay. Just to have someone there. She didn't want him as a person, she didn't want him as a friend. She just wanted his presence, something to fill the empty space. She didn't want to know anything about him, she didn't want his pain to burden her too. She just wanted to not feel so lonely anymore. Vader read all of this in her eyes and felt it mirrored in his own thoughts for a moment before he hardened his heart and buried it. Deep. Deep. Deep. Down. Yet if she asked, if she wanted him to stay, for a second or an hour he felt that he would. Instead her eyes hardened and her face became apathetic as she gestured to the door. Raising her chin she sneered at him in a way not unlike the Emperor himself.

"Get out." She said. And he obeyed.

* * *

**I can't escape myself**  
**So many times i've lied**  
**But there's still rage inside**  
**Somebody get me through this nightmare**  
**I can't control myself**

* * *

The maid who came to wake her up in the morning promptly threw up upon seeing her naked and mangled form. Nova had fallen asleep after Vader had left, and the blood had clotted onto the sheets and fabric of her shredded gown. Nova nearly bit her tongue in half from the pain as the cloth was pealed from her skin. A medi-droid had been sent for and her wounds were being bandaged and the poultices and pills they had her take were supposed to speed up the healing process. By tomorrow the shallowest wounds would have closed up, in a week she'd be fully healed. Except for the scars it would seem as if nothing had ever happened.

Tight silver sleeves covered her arms, hiding the bandages, with long flowing white ones over them. The tight silver body suit could be seen through slashes in the white fabric that hung loosely over her body, gathering only at the waist, ankles, and neck with silver metal bands. The metal corset spanned from her waist to just beneath her breasts in a diamond shape. Her blonde hair, after being washed several times to get the blood out, was pulled back into a tight braid that reached her hips, a net of white silk and clear jewels adorning the top of her head.

Three Royal Guards, dressed all in red. They were silent and impassive. She'd never once heard one speak. Normally she had a complete set of four guards, the Emperor himself had six. One less guard didn't seem like much but it spoke volumes about her loss of favor with him. She felt he was growing impatient with her, for what she had no idea. The prospect that she might be killed soon didn't frighten her as it might have. After her suicide attempt a year ago she had slowly and desperately pulled herself together, promising herself that it would not be of her own doing that brought her to the grave. She knew that her tombstone would read 'Mistress'. By killing herself she would finally be giving him what she'd sworn to never to let him have; her soul. Of course it had not hurt that the Emperor had become much more watchful of her since the incident and had her looked after almost constantly to prevent any further flirtations with suicide.

"Mistress," the familiar voice greeted her as she walked into the Emperor's personal throne room. The apathetic gaze she turned on him betrayed nothing, beyond glancing at him she acknowledged his presence in no other way, instead her gaze drifted to the Emperor and she knelt before him. His eyes were cold and his face lacked it's usual unnerving smile as he glanced at her and away again, the barest wave of his hand dismissing her. Rising, Nova moved over to stand beside Vader, her guards moving to stand behind her.

"Lord Vader," Palpatine's voice cut through the room. The tall black machine of a man walked forward and knelt. "Rise my friend."

"The rebels have been captured and gathered on the Death Star for execution my Master," his deep voice filled the chamber.

"Good, good," the Emperor said, the barest of smiles returning to his face. "I will accompany you to oversee it personally..."

The Emperor's gaze momentarily flickered toward's Nova and his expression dropped back into one of darkness. He thought for a moment before nodding to her and she quickly swept from the room. He was having her come with him and that could either be a very good or very bad thing. She had to make the preparations quickly for both of them. That was probably one of the only reasons she was coming; he didn't want to deal with the tedious task of making the preparations himself.

Nova winced as she moved, her breathing more labored than usual. She should have been resting, should have been lying down. Should have been. Instead, every step was agony, each movement making the pain worse. Each breath was hard to take, the bruising of her throat and abused wind-pipe being one of the most painful areas, next to the pain between her legs. But she pulled herself together and none of the pain could be seen on her face. It was something she knew the Emperor liked about her; when she was in pain no one knew it. Nova hadn't always been that way, but she'd adapted. There was a part of her, something she'd once had and now lost, that was buried so far down she didn't think it would ever awake again. There was power in that part of her she felt it when she sat alone at night, she felt it when her wounds would heal faster than normal, she felt it when she had dark dreams, dreams about things that she knew were real but hadn't happened yet.

She kept the power buried deep deep down, fearful that the Emperor would see it and turn her into something like him. Sometimes she wondered if that hadn't already happened.

* * *

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**  
**No one will ever change this animal I have become**  
**Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**  
**Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal**

* * *

The Death Star was an impressive sight even incomplete. It was 160 kilometers across at its widest point. From a distance it looked like a moon, from close up it was an impossibly gigantic battle station. Nova could not help but gape openly at it which seemed to please the Emperor to no end. Of course she'd heard of the plans, seen diagrams and transmissions, but viewing it in reality! It was the kind of unimaginable feet that had been attempted with _The Eye of Palpatine _only this was far worse. When the Death Star was complete it was supposed to be able to destroy entire planets in moments.

The stoic mask returned to her face quickly enough and by the time they boarded the Death Star she managed to adapt an expression of unimpressed boredom with just the right hint of aloofness. She walked beside and ever so slightly behind the Emperor. Vader, on the Emperor's other side, mirrored her own movements, but was barely closer to him than she was. Next to the midnight black of the men beside her Nova seemed to almost glow with radiance and beauty. She was once more the symbol of grace, elegance, and style that Vader had first seen.

Vader did not look at her, did not acknowledge her presence, nor did he allow his thoughts to stray to her mangled and bloody body, the tears in her eyes, or the brokenness of her soul. He simply walked at his master's side, ignoring the pale form of the girl near him. Vader's thoughts instead turned to the rebels and his apprentice Starkiller. His former apprentice, Vader reminded himself. Starkiller was either mortally wounded or dead after Vader hurled him over that cliff. Starkiller had been a good tool, and a very powerful Sith. Vader had felt little remorse at killing him however, he had no time for tools. Starkiller's only use had been to destroy remaining Jedi and root out the enemies of the Empire. His time and purpose ended after Starkiller had brought the rebels into their clutches.

The Emperor, Vader, and Nova, surrounded by the red guards, entered into the observation dome and the Emperor was soon seated on his throne. Vader took his place standing on the Emperor's right and Nova stood at his left. Soon three men and one woman were kneeling before them. A guard behind each one. Palpatine sneered at them and Nova stared quietly. A ragged looking man at the left of the group caught her attention, there was something different about him, something extra. Like a soft glow surrounding him. A feeling similar, yet at the same time completely different to the aura surrounding Vader and the Emperor. Strips of cloth were wrapped over his eyes, he was obviously blind. Nova wondered why he was special.

Vader stared down at the four rebel leaders. Mon Mothma, once a respectable senator had always openly defied the Empire, she was not a surprise. Bail Organa had not been a surprise either, though he had never openly betrayed the Empire, nor Garm Iblis. It was Rahm Kota, a former Jedi Knight and General in the clone wars that had been the shock. Starkiller had claimed to have murdered him long ago, but now it appeared that he had only defeated and blinded the old Jedi. Useless.

"You are traitor's to the Empire," Palpatine's voice rang out over the captives. "You will reveal to me your contacts and allies whether of your own free will or under torture. After which you will be executed."

"Our deaths will only serve to rally others," Organa said, lifting his head defiantly. The Emperor laughed, it was a blood chilling nails-on-chalkboard laugh. It made Nova flinch.

"Your execution will be a warning against future dissent." He sneered and Nova found herself believing him, though her heart wanted to believe the rebel.

Before anyone else could speak, an alarm blared, so suddenly Nova nearly leaped out of her skin, instead she was able to tactfully mask her surprise with a simple raise of an eyebrow. That was when she felt it; a presence, a bright, brilliant warmth, like Kota, but enormously more powerful. A snarl erupted from the Emperor's direction and this time Nova did jump in surprise, he was glaring at Vader who looked impassive as ever.

"Lord Vader...," he said shortly, "Deal with the boy. Properly this time."

Vader bowed stiffly to him and walked swiftly from the room. Nova watched him go in confusion. The four rebels looked suddenly hopeful but Nova doubted their hope. Vader was enormously powerful, who could possibly stand against him?

Vader felt Nova's eyes on him as he left the chamber. How had Starkiller survived? Well, it didn't matter now. He would quickly put an end to the pest. Vader ignited his lightsaber as he walked through the antechamber then into the outside corridor. There stood Starkiller, ready for him.

"Vader," Starkiller said. There was no reverence in his eyes now, no surprise at his presence, and no hatred. He instead stood ready to do what he had to, igniting his own aqua colored lightsaber.

"I have trained you well, but you still have much to learn." Vader stated.

"You have nothing left to teach me." Starkiller said, moving in to attack.

* * *

**Somebody help me through this nightmare**  
**I can't control myself**  
**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**  
**I can't escape this hell**

* * *

Something was wrong. Vader hadn't returned yet, the battle was lasting much too long. She could feel their immensely powerful and opposing aura's warring against each other. From the sound of the battle they must have been in the anteroom of the chamber now. It sounded like the walls and ceiling was being ripped apart, she could feel the vibrations, shaking the room. The four guards had left long ago to aid Vader. Nova had little doubt they were all dead.

She wanted to pace back and forth, the suspense was so great. She didn't budge an inch though, the same look of uninterrupted boredom remaining on her face. She felt eyes on her, she knew that the prisoners were surveying her, and she knew the Emperor likewise would be aware of her actions. She sensed that he approved of her reaction. He found her playacting entertaining, especially when he knew how anxious she was underneath. She didn't know who this person was, but she hoped they defeated Vader. Hoped they had the strength to destroy the Emperor. A sudden silence made her jaw clench and her eyes lifted to watch the door, waiting for it to open.

Something was wrong.

It didn't open, not for the longest time. Palpatine was smiling thinly as if he had accomplished something great. It dropped for a moment before reappearing as the door finally opened.

Something was wrong.

The person who walked through the door was not the tall black impassive figure Nova had expected. The truth that Vader had been defeated crashed down like a sudden wave. A thin smile of satisfaction flickered across her face before she looked away, returning to her bored expression. She did not mourn Darth Vader, she hoped he was dead. That would serve him right. That would teach him to be confusing, condescending, and terrifying without even trying.

She did not look at the man again. She did her best not to care. It was Palpatine's laughter that pulled her back into the situation, his chilling sadistic laughter. Nova flinched.

"Your training is now complete young Starkiller, you have indeed become a powerful Sith as I have foreseen," he cackled, but the man, Starkiller, did not answer. He did hesitate a moment, and Nova narrowed her eyes at him. What was he waiting for? "Join me, embrace the power of the dark side and I will show you the ways of power. More power than you can possibly imagine."

"No!" The shout erupted from the blind prisoner, and suddenly Palpatine's lightsaber was in his hand as he stood and lunged at the Emperor. Standing, the emperor snarled, purplish blue lightning shooting from his hands and engulfing the man. The blind man screamed and Nova closed her eyes. Starkiller leaped forward, his lightsaber lifted and engaged the Emperor in battle.

"You will scream like your father," Palpatine taunted. It seemed like eternity but appeared to be only a moment before the Emperor was thrown down and knelt before Starkiller.

Something was wrong, Nova knew it. The Emperor was far more powerful than this, what was he doing? Starkiller raised his lightsaber and hesitated. Nova looked down at the defeated Emperor hungrily, kill him, she thought, kill him now. Free me.

"You were destined to destroy me." His voice cackled. "Do it. Give into your hatred!"

"He's beaten!" The blind man's voice suddenly cut through the silence. Nova turned piercing eyes on him. "Let it go..."

"It's a trick! He's more powerful than you know," Starkiller's gruff voice snarled. "And he deserves to die for what he's done to me!"

"Maybe so," he said calmly. "But if you kill him now, out of hatred, then you will be right back where you started."

Starkiller hesitated and finally lowered his lightsaber, deactivating it. Something crashed down around Nova, she couldn't understand, why didn't he kill the Emperor. It was so simple, he was right there. Starkiller began to turn to leave when Palpatine jumped to his feet and once more barraged the blind man with the purpleblue lightning. Starkiller leaped between them and began to advance upon the Sith lord, deflecting the lightning.

"Get out of here!" Starkiller shouted to the other rebels. They quickly ran from the room, as Starkiller continued to deflect the lightning and draw closer to the Emperor. Nova gaped at him, how could anyone be so powerful? A hunger awoke inside of her, she wanted that power, needed it, craved it. In that realization a barrier seemed to slip away and Nova felt something new and foreign inside of her. She saw the Emperor glance up at her sharply, and in that moment Starkiller physically grabbed him, deflecting the lightning back at him. Nova threw up her hands in defense as Starkiller seemed to glow bright white.

And suddenly the entire world seemed to glow like a star going supernova.

* * *

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**  
**No one will ever change this animal I have become**  
**Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

* * *

The blast had destroyed all of the stormtroopers Vader had gathered to stop the rebels from escaping. Said rebels were now long gone and Vader was left standing there. His ability to shield himself using the force had been the only thing to save him. Vader made his way painfully back towards the observation dome. His helmet had been sliced off by Starkiller, the left side of his body was also shredded to the skin, his upper arm completely exposed and the mechanic forearm mangled. His left leg was in similar condition as well as the side of his chest down to his waist. Most of the last damage had been from the blast, his helmet had been ripped off during his duel with Starkiller. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe without the aid of his suit but he would manage.

Vader wasn't entirely sure what had caused the blast but had some idea of it. There had been an enormous fluctuation in the force right before the explosion as if Starkiller had completely opened himself to it. That kind of power would have been too much for any Jedi or Sith, the blast must have been the excess energy. Starkiller's last desperate attempt to save his friends. Needless to say it had worked.

As he walked into the throne room he saw a furious Palpatine standing there, his long black robes smoldering, hood blown back, but otherwise unharmed. Pity. Walking towards the charred body in the center of the room Vader observed the mangled body of the late Starkiller silently.

"He's dead." Vader commented dryly.

"Then he is now more powerful than ever." The Emperor snarled, "He was meant to root out the rebels, not give them hope. His sacrifice will only inspire them."

"We know who the rebel leaders are. I will hunt them down and destroy them. As you aways intended master." The last part he added sarcastically. He knew that Palpatine had tried to influence Starkiller to kill him, he'd been trying to do the same thing to Vader that he'd done to Darth Tyranus. Palpatine wanted a new and younger apprentice.

Before the Emperor could say anything a soft moan interrupted both of their thoughts and the two glanced back towards the throne. A white figure sat at the bottom of it, her robes charred black in places and completely burnt through in others. Clutching her head, a large bruise swelling up on it's right side, she managed to stumble to her feet. Vader stared at Nova impassively, he had assumed her dead, burnt alive like the stormtroopers. Was it possible the Emperor had protected her as well? No. Vader quickly pushed that thought aside and reaching out with the force, drawing back in surprise when he sensed it.

Nova had always been force sensitive, were she born in the Old Republic she would have been taken to the Jedi temple, but she probably would not have been apprenticed. Her force connection was so weak that Vader had only thought it coincidence that she was taken for the Emperor's Mistress. Now as he looked at her, something had changed. Too subtle to be seen on the outside, but he now sensed an enormous force connection. How was this possible? It was as if the thin thread had suddenly become a strong unbreakable cord, as if somehow she now had untold potential.

Nova's world blurred in and out of focus for a few moments as she hauled herself to her feet. When she was finally able to see she found herself staring at Darth Vader, and quickly looked away. His helmet was ripped off and the left side of him desecrated. his deathly pale skin was bruising dark purple, welts rising up angrily and a few burns turning an agonizing shade of red. Nova saw now that his left forearm and lower leg were actually completely mechanic. His body was covered in old scars and burns, whatever he had gone through to put him in that state must have been incredibly painful.

Glancing back at him she found herself staring into deep set brown eyes, large bags under them. His face was impassive but she sensed an underlying confusion. That's when she realized something was different. The barrier she'd felt slip away remained gone and the power behind it had spilled out. Though nothing had changed everything had, it was like another sense and as she looked around in wonder she felt fear, quickly trying to build the barrier back up.

"Don't." The command was short, and quiet, but immediately made Nova stop in her efforts as she looked at the Emperor who was grinning gleefully. What was happening to her?

* * *

**Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal!**  
**This animal I have become**

* * *

Her wounds were being tended to by a medi-droid. The old ones were completely healed over and the previously bright red scars had faded to silver as if they were years old. She felt hollow on the inside, what would become of her? She could feel the Force, in a way she'd never been able to before, she knew now the barrier was artificial. Was it possible her father had had the barrier in her mind erected? She quickly pushed that thought away and buried it where it was supposed to be. All that mattered now was that the barrier was gone and that power that she'd felt for years and hidden from was finally out.

"What will become of me?" She asked. Vader looked up at her. He sat opposite her, his wounds being seen to by another droid. The helmet was still gone, but most of his lifesuit had been replaced.

"He will train you, or have you trained." Vader said coldly. She glanced at him with watery blue eyes. She was afraid.

"I will be his apprentice?"

"No." Vader stated shortly. She flinched at the iron in his voice.

"Then what?"

"You will see in time." Vader said. She frowned at him. Vader looked away and ignored her, if she were to become powerful she would first need to learn patience. Her training started now. He knew that he would have to be careful, the truth had unfolded for him. Nova was the Emperor's fail safe in case he was killed.

She must have been hidden from an early age and her powers buried. Buried so deeply that even the Emperor himself could not awaken them. That explained the abuse, violence, the excessive pain Nova had been subject to. It had all been an attempt to make her break down the barrier and use her powers in self defense. Starkiller had done that for him. And now that Vader had been defeated Nova would be trained and her powers honed. One day they would have to battle each other. One day Nova would be expected to kill him or he her. The victor would take their rightful place as the Emperor's apprentice.

Nova was his enemy


	4. Sweet Sacrifice

**Mistress**

**Chapter Four: Sweet Sacrifice [Evanescence]**

* * *

**It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained  
****Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.**  


* * *

It burned like embers had been buried in her skin. A shriek of pain escaped her lips as the lightsaber brushed her side, burning a hole through her clothes to touch her sensitive flesh. Nova bit down hard on her tongue and the scream cut off. The metallic taste of warm gooey blood filled her mouth. She concentrated on the flavor of it to keep her mind off of the searing pain in her right side.

"You must not show weakness in battle."

It was the first thing he'd said to her in over eight hours. Icy blue eyes glared at the expressionless black mask. Nova barely had time to fall backwards as his lightsaber swung down at her again. She deflected his next attack weakly, still scrambling on the ground. Her breathing came in heavy gasps, sweat pooling beneath her. The lightsaber was easily knocked from her hand and Nova fell back panting, her world spinning.

"I-" she panted heavily, "Can't."

"You must. And you will."

That was more encouragement than he'd ever given her. Nova slowly dragged herself to her feat, managing to leap back this time as his lightsaber came down. Extending her hand, her own saber flew into it, igniting in time to block Vader's next stroke. The two crimson blades clashed angrily and Nova felt all the muscles in her body straining against him. She knew she would never beat him with strength, instead she'd have to use cunning and precision to bring him down. The fact that he wasn't even out of breath did nothing to bolster her nerves.

Vader felt her resilience fading as she gave ground, her strokes becoming slower and weaker. With a simple force push he could have sent her sprawling, but that was not what he was there to do. The Emperor was working with Nova on her use of the force, here they worked on lightsaber combat. It would be some time before the two would be combined. Strengthening his attack, the girl barely had time to deflect the angry red blade. Quite suddenly her body went limp and she fell back and hit the ground hard in a dead faint. Vader observed her coldly, deactivating his lightsaber. She was weak. She was nothing. Turning he took a step to leave.

Twirling around, Vader's lightsaber clashed with her's, but not before she had shredded the lower right corner of his cloak. Panting she glared at him, and in her eyes were anger, fury, and hate. Good. The Emperor would be pleased. Shoving her back Vader had his lightsaber to her throat in moments. Nova's jaw clenched at the burning blade so close to her skin but did not make a sound. Perhaps he had underestimated her. His blade edged a little closer to her neck and her eyes clouded over in pain. It would be so easy. To end the threat here and now. He would pay for it, but the Emperor would not kill him, would perhaps even show him new respect. He stared at the lightsaber so close to her throat and swallowed dryly.

She stood perfectly still. Was this another test in patience? Or was she supposed to get out of it? No. Nova sensed there was something much darker going on here. She dared not breathe lest the movement bring her into closer contact with his blade. The heat was burning her skin and Nova was almost biting her lip in two from crying out. Her legs were shaking from exhaustion but she couldn't move or she'd die. And the adrenaline pumping through her veins wouldn't allow that, it stimulated her senses, kept that primitive basic need functioning; survival.

It seemed an eternity before Vader was dragged out of his dark thoughts as his eyes were pulled up to watch a single tear carve its way down her cheek. Her blue eyes were wide with pain and Vader stepped back, deactivating his lightsaber. Nova fell to her knees, shuddering. She took in large shaking gulps of air and looked up at him, but Vader had already turned to walk away.

He thought, hollowly, that he'd need a new cloak.

* * *

**Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time  
****You poor sweet innocent thing.  
****Dry your eyes and testify.**

* * *

The angry red welt on the side of her neck was starting to fade, but you couldn't tell that from above the bandages. It was wrapped around her neck as if someone had taken a knife to her throat. A similar bandage covered her side and smaller patches tended to the scrapes and minor burns. The salty sweat that fell into the still raw wounds must have been excruciating but none could tell that from the look on her face. One of pure concentration.

Vader watched impassively as Nova ran the course, deflecting blaster fire with her saber, cutting down droids, dropping and doing one handed push-ups on her fingertips and assorted flips and handstands at set points. The course changed daily so that she would never acclimate to it. Instead she was kept constantly on her toes, changing from saber to force use, sprinting between stations.

He knew the Emperor was pleased with her progress, and secretly Vader was slightly impressed. He'd only ever trained Starkiller, but that had been from a very young age and Nova was already catching up to how advanced she should have been if she'd been trained from the proper time. Vader himself hadn't started training until nine years old, quite late compared to many Jedi, but it was nothing compared to Nova's fifteen years. It was obvious to him now that the Emperor had been waiting for Nova's powers to awaken before starting her training. It explained the Emperor's anger at the extended time it took for her powers to break free from the shield in her mind. Her training had been delayed by a good five years.

His mind returned to the pale figure, fighting for all she was worth, in front of him. She had changed in the months of training she'd thus far endured. Her body, always lithe and thin, had gained shape and muscle. Her frame was not bulky, but defined. There was now a dangerous aura that hung around her and already she would be a match for many strong warriors. Vader knew for certain, however, that she was still no match for a member of the Emperor's royal guard and would not stand a chance against a Jedi. Despite her obvious progress Vader knew that she needed to learn faster or she'd soon be killed, the Emperor wanted to send her on missions and she wasn't yet strong enough.

As Nova completed the course Vader registered that it had been done much faster than she usually took. Another surprise. Vader wondered if it had anything to do with him watching her. Perhaps she learned so quickly because she felt that she had to. If that were true then Nova really had changed greatly from that young suicidal child he'd first met. She might actually be of use if she'd found a reason to live.

"Come here." he said, and she glanced up at him, wincing as she did so from across the room. Wiping a towel across her face she hurried over to him, standing in front of him wearily, ready to reach for her saber at any moment. Nova developed a bored sneer as she stood in front of him, looking every bit a Sith apprentice but for her white uniform. The tight white fabric stirred the memory of another woman in his mind but Vader pushed it back down and smothered it before the image could fully surface and take shape.

"What is it my Lord?" She asked after he said nothing, prepared to wait hours for the answer to her question. She knew there was nothing in this universe or any other that could make him talk if he didn't want too.

Vader inwardly frowned at the hoarseness of her voice. The sound still hadn't dissipated, her vocal chords remaining ruff and scarred after nearly a week since the lightsaber duel that had ended in her neck burn. He wondered if it would ever go back to the soft lilting soprano or if her voice would remain scratchy and torn like the rest of her body.

"You have improved much," he said and an expression of shock flickered across her face. "But not enough."

"Yes Lord Vader," she said through clenched teeth. Did he have any idea how hard she'd been working? How far she'd pushed herself? And he had the nerve to say she was not good enough, after only four months of training.

"You will practice longer and I will no longer be so lenient on you." He said and her eyes narrowed. 'Lenient'?

"Yes Lord Vader."

By the time he was done with her it was nearly three in the morning and she was covered head to toe in bruises and burns. As she wearily dragged herself up towards her chambers she sensed something. Something was not right, someone was in pain. Nova turned hesitantly and her senses led her to the Emperor's chambers. She paused and stared trying to make a decision. Two red guards stood at attention outside of his doors and she walked towards them hesitantly. As she expected the guards did nothing and she crept close to the door, placing her ear against it.

Nova jumped back at the scream she heard and turned to run but something stopped her in her tracks. Instead she found herself back at the door, prying it open. When she saw what was behind it she did run.

* * *

**You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.  
One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.  
**

* * *

Tears would not come, but the hollow feeling in her chest was worse. The image had been cemented in her mind for over a month now. The young boy couldn't have been more than thirteen. But now he was dead, his blood had stained the Emperor's chambers and his body had been systematically destroyed. The torture the child had endured surpassed all imagination and it haunted her. Nova knew it was her fault. If she hadn't been so busy with her training the Emperor would not have had to go to another to fulfill his sadistic desires. Nova was not unused to Palpatine having other lovers but he had never been so violent with anyone other than her. It was obvious now that since they'd both had such little free time due to her training the Emperor's sadistic urges had been building.

Now as she walked back from another torturous sparring match with Lord Vader she sensed pain once again and without thinking, headed quickly to the Emperor's quarters. There was no hesitation this time, no pause to acknowledge the guards, instead Nova boldly threw the door open and walked in. Her cold eyes turned to the young bleeding girl in the Emperor's bed and she glared at her.

"Get out." Nova snarled, the young child quickly complied, racing from the room, shredded clothing clutched to her body. Palpatine observed Nova silently from where he lay, a small smile on his face.

"Hello my butterfly."

"My lord," Nova said, with a deep curtsy, before walking forward. "I'm afraid I have been neglectful of you these past months."

"I am prepared to accept your neglect." That made Nova pause in surprise. Palpatine was offering her a way out, at least partially. His abuse would be turned on another and Nova would be free, freer than she could have ever imagined. She looked at the door, all she had to do was turn and walk away. But there was the memory again, all the blood of that small boy and the terrified look on that girl's face. And something inside her, something left of her humanity that hadn't been driven out that kept her rooted to the spot.

"I am your mistress my lord, you chose me," she said, her eyes cast down, shielded from his stare by thick lashes, "My neglect should not be permitted."

"Then it shall not," he confirmed, his smile widening before crooking a finger at her. "Come here my butterfly."

* * *

**I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life.  
**

* * *

The sight seemed so familiar, the bandages wrapped around her body, carefully disguised by loose white clothing. He almost felt pity for her if it weren't so pathetic. Her movements were slower and weaker than normal but Vader gave her no leniency. He soon had her on her knees before him, she was sweating profusely with new scrapes and burns. Deactivating his lightsaber Vader stepped away.

"I'm sorry," she managed, falling to the ground with a gasp of pain.

"Sorry is not acceptable." Vader sneered coldly.

"Alright," she breathed through her teeth, dragging herself to her feet. She stepped back painfully into a fighting stance and leveled her saber at him. "Again."

Vader defeated her quickly with little effort. Throwing her to the ground and stepping back.

"You are weak." He told her apathetically. "If you want to survive you must do better."

"I'm trying."

"That's not good enough, you must succeed."

"Then help me to!" She snarled, rushing at him. Good, Vader thought, her anger made her strong, it made her powerful. Nova still had yet to grasp that concept, once she did she would have the ability to stand against a Jedi. A weak Jedi, but a Jedi nonetheless. If she didn't figure that out soon Vader wasn't sure she'd live much longer. Her icy blue eyes blazed in her hatred of him and her broken soul seemed to scream for his death. He would not give it to her so easily though he longed for her to take it.

Her entire body was practically a mass of scars and burns by now with the exception of her face which was left relatively untouched. The stress she was under must have been enormous, there had been days she hadn't been able to get up and Vader had to physically drag her from bed. She was never given enough time to fully recover before being inflicted with more wounds.

Nova was caught in the side of her head by Vader's metallic fist and once more fell to her knees. The blood dripped into her left eye, temporarily blinding her. Nova knew that if she didn't do something quickly she'd once again be defeated.

Rolling backwards she threw her hand up and shoved against him with the force, instinctively knowing where he was. Her sense of satisfaction was cut short when she felt a large metal object slam into her back, throwing her to the ground. When her head stopped spinning enough to allow her to look she saw that it was a tile, ripped from the wall.

Vader raised her off the ground where she was lying and threw her back with one swift flick of his wrist. Her groan as she impacted with the wall fifteen feet away was barely audible. She slid to the floor, the bone in her right forearm sticking out of the skin. Blinking back tears of pain Nova tucked her useless arm into her tunic, grimacing with pain but quickly doing her best to mask it. As she stood slowly Nova realized that by using the force against Vader in their fight she'd now given him permission to incorporate it into their training. Spitting blood out on the floor Nova held out her left hand, her lightsaber flying into it.

Twin blades of fiery red clashed half a moment later. A half moment after that Nova was once again bombarded with chunks of metal and machinery being ripped from walls and flung at her. She was barely able to deflect the smaller projectiles and had to duck and jump away from the larger ones. Blood and sweat stained her skin, hair, and her white suit. Nova was once more thrown to the ground, this time unconscious. A small blood pool was quickly forming beneath her as medi-droids scurried in to bandage her. A large gash had been opened, running from her left cheek up into her hairline. Nova's labored breathing implied at least a few cracked ribs. The blood stood out brilliantly, bright scarlet against her pale skin and clothes.

The red suited her, gave her an illusion of life.

Vader turned and walked from the room, unwilling to see her mangled body. It took so much strength to keep from killing her every time they sparred. He would not give her that mercy, not release her from the pain until she had endured all that he had. Glancing down at his hand he rubbed away the blood that was crusting onto his body armor.

* * *

**Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away  
**

* * *

The Imperial Palace was a Galactic wonder, taller than everything on Coruscant, the home of the Emperor, of the Galactic Senate, and the Mistress. It was also the center of Court, where up and ups rubbed elbows and made connections. As Nova walked in slightly behind the Emperor, her silvery hair carefully and skillfully done up to hide the scar on her left cheek, she could not help but lift her chin in revulsion. As the Emperor seated himself on his throne Nova resisted the desire to fiddle with her heavy diamond choker, instead hovering slightly behind and to the right of Palpatine's chair like a ghost.

Nova was aware that her presence at his side today was a reward. Though Palpatine had been once again growing annoyed by her lack of progress her latest sparring match had pleased him to no end. Though still defeated by Vader she had managed to slice off two of his mechanical fingers, a greater feat than she'd ever managed before, and she'd come away from the battle with barely a scratch. Palpatine had been gentle with her for the first time in years when they made love, it was almost pleasant, she had orgasmed and that had pleased him almost as much as her hurting Vader. Of course it made her feel absolutely vile.

Quickly turning her thoughts away from such memories Nova shifted slightly and looked out at the crowd. Her eyes alighted instantly on the vivacious red headed dancer who Palpatine was also watching. Mara Jade was a beautiful woman, with the kind of curves and buoyant personality Nova would never have. On the outside she appeared just a simple dancer, but Nova knew she was dangerous. Jade couldn't have been much older than herself and was brought to the palace as a child. Jade had been carefully trained to be an Emperor's Hand, sent on dangerous and impossible missions that were of the utmost secrecy and importance. Mara was a powerful force-sensitive, but not as powerful as Nova, only a back-up.

She had recently gotten back from a scouting mission. Nova mentally frowned, wondering what Jade had found. She'd most likely reported her findings already.

Feeling cold eyes on her Nova looked up suddenly, her gaze lighting on the man for a moment before she looked away. Grand Moff Trachta was one of the few men who scared her, third on the list after the Emperor and Darth Vader. He reminded her of Vader, wrapped up in a life suit, the mechanical eyes glowing red. There was something dangerous that hung around him and she desired anything but his attention. She allowed her gaze to pass from him as if she were scanning the room in perpetual boredom, but that didn't keep him from continuing to stare at her. There was something wrong with him.

The swish of a familiar dark cloak made Nova's face color slightly. Vader flexed his gloved hand, remembering their last sparring match as he walked to her side, leaning over her shoulder and whispering in her ear with his metallic voice. Nova's cheeks instantly returned to their chalky pale and the Emperor smiled slightly. Trachta's red eyes followed after her as Nova walked quickly from the room, Darth Vader like a shadow behind her.

"A Jedi?" Nova breathed nervously as they exited the main room. Vader nodded almost imperceptibly.

"A very famous one, the Dark Woman."

"Dark woman?" Nova murmured, the name didn't sound Jedi-like at all.

"She is very powerful, and one of the last surviving Jedi."

"The emperor wants me to go after her?" Nova breathed nervously as she walked quickly towards the lift that would take them to her chambers.

"Yes, he believes you are ready to undertake your first mission."

"But... a jedi?" She murmured, "A powerful one?"

Stepping from the lift she frowned and hurried towards her chamber's Vader keeping pace with her silently. She walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open so she could speak to him still.

"I do not know why he is sending you on this mission." Vader's mechanical voice told her as she pealed off her jewelry and clothes. "It is unlikely you will survive... Perhaps he has grown bored of you."

"I assure you Lord Vader," Nova snarled slightly as she stepped from the bathroom, a thin robe covering her body. "He has been anything but bored with me recently."

The truth of her words was evident from the fresh red scratches and cuts on her skin. He knew that what he'd told her wasn't true, but he could not understand why the emperor would send her on a mission of suicide. Although Vader was now confident that she could hold her own against the average Jedi, the Dark Woman was a legend that he, himself, would struggle with defeating.

"You will not survive this mission." he said as she dropped the robe from around her body and started tugging on a tight white suit. Her lack of modesty was not surprising, by now he'd seen her without clothing so many times both had become relatively comfortable with it. Vader didn't care, and Nova was just too tired to most of the time.

"Yes," she said at last, sitting wearily on the bed. "He must know, that's the only reason he'd send me to my death."

"Know what?"

"That I plan to kill him once I'm powerful enough." She murmured, head in hands. "He must know."

"An attempt to kill him would be futile, he is much too powerful."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" She asked, looking up at him through a curtain of snowy hair with an amused sneer. "To help you sleep at night. Does it remove the guilt, the burden of what you've done. _He's too powerful_, is that your excuse my Lord?"

She'd gone too far and she knew it, knew it before the words left her mouth yet they had to be spoken. And now she couldn't breathe, her hands lifted too her throat to grab at the large black hand crushing her windpipe. She knew resistance would only make it worse. Nova's world flickered in and out of darkness before she was permitted to breathe again, falling to the floor with shuddering breaths.

"You cannot possibly understand."

"I don't want to understand." She gasped. "I hate you, and I hate him, and I want you both dead!"

"Who do you hate more?" He asked, his voice quieter than she'd ever heard it.

"What?"

"If you could kill one of us today, right now, who would you destroy?"

"Him." Nova said, her voice laced with hate and malice. "He did this to me. Made me into a monster."

"What would you be willing to sacrifice to kill him."

"...everything," she mumbled. "But it doesn't matter. I'm about to die anyways."

"If you want so badly for him to die then you cannot allow yourself to be killed."

"It's not like I have a choice."

"Become my apprentice." Nova physically flinched, looking up at him in disgust.

"And why would I ever do that."

"I will keep you alive," he said, "On our own we cannot destroy him, together we have the strength to rule the galaxy."

"I don't need your help."

"The sooner you accept the truth the sooner he will be defeated." Vader stated impassively, Nova frowned at him.

"Why do you want him dead, why should I trust you?"

"He took everything from me," Vader said turning away, "He deceived me and for that he shall die."

"Alright." Nova breathed, her voice barely perceptible, "I'll do it."

* * *

**Do you wonder why you hate?**  
**Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**

* * *

Vader had been walking towards the powerful force presence he'd felt for nearly fifteen minutes. He was aware of Nova slinking after him, attempting to go unnoticed. Occasionally she'd be successful in masking her presence from him but he'd always sense her when she moved, he'd have to fix that. She'd followed him despite his orders for her to stay with the ship. It was no matter, she'd be punished for her insubordination later. For now he was seeking out the Dark Woman on this nearly deserted planet.

To say Cophrigin V was beautiful would be an understatement beyond imagination. The light that filtered through the thick canopy of leaves above, gave an indescribable presence. It was as if the force had breathed into the plants and creatures here. It undoubtedly had to do with the Dark Woman's influence. Vader's eye was caught by a particularly bright and strong aura. It came inexplicably from a large flower that grew tall and strong in an area that had been tended to keep clear of weeds. The gentle beauty of it, morning dew that clung to the pink petals shining in the sunlight, drew him towards the flower. Vader reached towards it with a tenderness that he had not known still resided inside of him.

"One of the last of its kind," a voice said, making him pause in his movements, looking up to see An'ya Kuro, the Dark Woman, walking towards him. He was instantly angry that she had seen him in a moment of weakness, and he finished reaching out towards the flower, crushing it and the light it gave off in his black fist.

Nova hid in the underbrush of Cophrigin V watching the battle awestruck. Though she knew of Vader's legendary power she'd never seen him in battle. The Dark Woman, with her long white hair was equally striking and formidable, using agility and gymnastic techniques Vader's mechanical body was unable to copy. Nova memorized the moves, welding them into her brain. She'd need them to defeat the Emperor, and of course Vader once Palpatine was dead. She made a list of his weaknesses as he fought, the places he left open to attack, where he was slow, what attacks made him falter. The Dark Woman used a dual bladed technique, something Nova had heard of but never seen or practiced before. Nova felt fear course through her when the Dark Woman disarmed Vader for an instant, but she needn't have worried, the Sith Lord quickly recovered.

They seemed so evenly matched for such a long time that Nova was unsure whether her new master would defeat this woman or not until with the use of the force Vader brought an enormous tree down on top of the Dark Woman, trapping her body there. She made no noise, didn't cry out in pain or struggle, seeming to merely accept her fate as Vader brought his lightsaber down and slayed her. A bright light lifted up and hung in the air and Nova had to shield her eyes, as the Dark Woman's body merged with the force. When she was able to once again see the shimmering vision of the Dark Woman stood before Vader an expression of peace on her face. Nova was barely able to contain the gasp that rushed from her lungs.

"You still have the power to become Anakin again, if you will only open your heart." She uttered and Nova could feel the anger rolling off of Vader as he raised his saber to slash at the ghost. Kuro merely faded away and with it went a sense of peace and fulfillment. Nova felt more alone than she had in ages. She frowned in confusion, who was Anakin? Surely the Dark Woman could not have been referring to Vader...?

She was barely able to fall back in time to avoid the powerful stroke that had been aimed at her head. It instead landed between her legs, she could feel the deadly heat of the saber burning her inner thighs. Rolling backwards Nova twisted and ran hoping to lose him in the underbrush.

Vader watched as Nova's white hair disappeared into the forest. Deactivating his saber he walked slowly after her, he would not be able to take her by surprise in his life suit, but if he could goad her into attacking he could easily defeat her. His anger needed to be turned on someone and it was soon enough that Nova's training as his apprentice should officially begin.

She was hiding, waiting for him as she masked her presence as the Emperor had taught her to do. Her lightsaber was switched off in her hand, she wouldn't turn it on until the last possible moment, it would be the first to give her away. She could hear him getting closer, he was making no effort to hide himself from her or mask his presence... but why would he need to? Nova saw him first as just a rustle of movement on the edge of her vision, she resisted the instinct to turn her head and made no movement at all. It would completely give away her position. Despite the fact that she'd hidden in the darkest shadow she could find in a branch above his head, he would be able to hone in on movement faster than if she'd been standing in the middle of a sunny patch in plain sight.

He knew she was close, every time she became distracted and let her shield slip away he'd get closer and closer to pinning down her position. She made no noise as she leaped down at him, but the activation of a lightsaber brought on years of instinct that had become engraved in his mind and body and he managed to block her murderous stroke in time. Good, he thought. As soon as he began to attack she melted back into the trees, this was going to be a long game of hide and seek.

The wound had cauterized instantly, that was the good thing about fighting with lightsabers; minimal bleeding. It hurt though, Nova thought as she clutched her abdomen, Vader had sensed her attack faster than she'd thought and countered instantaneously. She'd made a stupid move. It didn't help that she was dressed all in white. She made a mental note to only wear white for formal events and to camouflage when on a mission. With a master like Vader one never knew what could happen. That's when it hit her! As she doubled back she was careful to avoid him, but knew he was able to sense her despite her best efforts to hide from him. As she came to the tree Vader had brought down on the Dark Woman Nova began to peal her clothes from her body.

Vader paused as he felt her change direction and mentally frowned. What was she doing? He soon found himself back in the glade where he had first fought An'ya Kuro. Nothing alerted him as the white clothing was thrown at his face cutting off his vision. Knowing he had minimal time to react, he reached out with the force instinctively knowing where to block, using all his skill to disarm her immediately, this was a dangerous position. His gloved hand reached out and grasped her hair as she turned to run away, and she struggled as he pulled the clothing from his face. She'd changed into the clothing of the late Dark Woman, explaining how she'd gotten so close to him without alerting him to her presence. Blood was seeping down her face from how tightly he was holding her hair, nearly lifting her off her feet.

Swinging up Nova kicked Vader in the face, hair ripping out of her skull as she did so. She used his momentary distraction to pull his own saber from his hands with the force, aiming for his wrist. As he fell back from the force of her kick his hand moved and the blade cut through part of his hand and most of her hair. Nova fell to the ground, landing on her back, the wind knocked out of her. Short strands of hair clung to her sweaty face. Before she could move he'd rolled onto her pinning her beneath the weight of his suit. Struggling against him Nova rolled onto her back pushing up as hard as she could, but he was a good hundred pounds heavier than her with the suit and she barely moved him. He wrapped his arm around her neck catching her neck in the crook of his elbow, choking her and cutting off the blood to her brain at the same time.

He didn't let go until she began to blackout and she fell forward into the dirt gasping. Bruises were quickly forming around her neck and on the front and backs of her legs where she'd been pinned beneath him. Blood mixed with her sweat and began staining her hair a light pink as she rolled onto her back with a groan. The groan was met with a sharp kick to her ribs and Nova gritted her teeth against the pain, knowing by now that a pained cry would earn her more pain.

"Hide it," He commanded and Nova quickly masked the pain with a glare of hatred. "Get up."

Pulling herself slowly to her feet Nova grimaced and was thrown to the ground, coughing as the breath flew from her lungs. Her eyes burned anger as she once more dragged herself to her feet, careful not to let her pain seep through. Vader turned to walk back towards the ship that would take them from Coruscant and set an unforgiving pace that nova struggled to match. Every time her features shifted she was mercilessly shoved onto the hard earth. Nova quickly learned to show no signs of pain in the two hours it took to get back to the cruiser.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, schools been crazy I'm on winter break now so I'm hoping to get a few chapters up thank you so much for all the reviews! They're really great! I hope you like this chapter tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions... Also i know there hasn't been much romance yet it's going to be a very slow and painful process, so don't expect a sudden burst of passion in the next chapter! But I'll slowly get there, things will start building. I tried to make a really long chapter for you guys since I haven't posted in forever again hope you like it!**


	5. Welcome to My Life

**Mistress**

**Chapter Four: Welcome to My Life [Simple Plan]**

* * *

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
**

* * *

_Blood_.

She was so familiar with it by now that it's presence was hardly unexpected on a day to day basis. But this was different. No open wound inflicted by the Emperor or Lord Vader accompanied this blood, merely a tight knot deep in her abdomen. Nova squeezed her legs together firmly which was a mistake. The feeling itself was at once uncomfortable and pleasurable and her sense of alarm rose. What was this? Her last sparring match with Lord Vader had not resulted in any devastating injuries, he'd focused mainly on her mastering of gymnastic techniques while dueling. Had she somehow injured herself?

"Mistress!" The older woman rushed into her room frantically and paused at seeing her completely naked, her scars gleaming in the artificial light, with a patch of crimson staining her inner thighs. Nova had summoned her a few moments previously, unsure of how to face her injury.

"I'm bleeding," Nova stated hesitantly, fixing the woman with a cold look. She was enraged at the look of amusement that spread across the woman's face. "Do you find my injury amusing?"

"No my lady!" The woman exclaimed instantly, throwing her hands up and cowering beneath Nova's icy glare.

"Then what is so funny," she snarled. The woman dropped to her knees when Nova took a menacing step towards her.

"Menstruating!" The maid exclaimed and Nova paused. "You have begun menstruating!"

"What... is that?" Nova asked hesitantly with great dislike. She didn't like not knowing things.

"Human women shed the lining of their uterus every month to prepare to have a child, it's a natural cycle of life Mistress."

"...It... has never happened to me before," Nova replied with caution, what trickery was this?

"It usually doesn't happens around puberty, but you are a late bloomer my lady."

"Well," she began with a frown. "What do I do now?"

* * *

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
**

* * *

The uniform was stiff and uncomfortable and he did his best not to squirm too much as he waited in the hot sun of Coruscant besides Grand Moff Trachta. Trachta was an intimidating man, and he was uncomfortable with being around him. Swallowing uncomfortably he snapped to attention as the shuttle door opened and the menacing dark figure stepped out. Vader was immensely more intimidating than Trachta.

"Lord Vader."

"My Lord," Kadir echoed Trachta hollowly.

"Grand Moff Trachta," Vader greeted, ignoring Kadir's presence. Shifting an imperceptible inch in annoyance he lifted his chin slightly higher from the wounding of his pride. "May I present his Emperor's Mistress, come to personally oversee this demonstration."

Kadir breathed in sharply as his eyes lighted upon the vision that descended from the shuttle. She seemed to glow in the afternoon sun as the light reflected off of the white robes of lace that hung off of her lithe frame. Deep pools of blue passed over him with an expression of apathy hinging on boredom. Platinum curls bobbed around her face, the rest pulled back into a short ponytail high on her head a lace net covered in small flowers and jewels accented her pale beauty.

Having been recently transferred to the Coruscant Security Force after the execution of the battalion's previous commander Kadir had never seen the Mistress in person. She was much younger than he'd expected and far more enrapturing. Catching himself in a moment of staring Kadir quickly bowed half a moment to late. For the first time Vader's gaze turned on him and Kadir's mouth went dry.

"Mistress," Trachta interrupted the hostile moment.

"Grand Moff Trachta," She replied, her voice was soft, but there was an underlying hoarseness that did not fit her outward appearance. Blue eyes turned on him, finally noticing his presence as her eyebrow lifted gently. "Lord Vader, who is this one?"

Insulted that she did not know of him Kadir stood a little straighter before bowing elegantly to her for the second time. "Moff Kadir at your service milady."

She did not respond to him, instead she seemed to lose all interest after learning his name and Kadir wondered if she'd even heard him. As Trachta led the way he followed along with a slight sense of melancholy. The Mistress walked in step with Lord Vader and said nothing obviously tired already of what was going on about her.

As Nova walked next to Vader she did her best not to squirm. The Moff was staring at her back so intently it was as if his gaze were a physical touch, it made her wish she had her lightsaber so that she could threaten him with disembowelment. Unfortunately carrying her lightsaber with her was not something she'd be able to do for as long as her abilities remained a secret and Palpatine had no desire to share them. She was a secret weapon. After she'd returned from Cophrigan V she had gained a great deal of respect in the Emperor's eyes, who miraculously remained ignorant of Vader's involvement. But that was many months ago and a distant memory, all that was left as a reminder was her vastly shorter hair from her duel with Vader on the planet.

A twinge of pain when she moved her elbow made her glance anxiously at her left arm for a moment before letting out a short breath. The deep nail wounds had broken a vein, a minor one at that but it had been bleeding badly off and on since this morning she'd only managed a small makeshift bandage before being whisked off to oversee the blasting accuracy of this battalion of stormtroopers. Fortunately it didn't seem to be leaking. Though Palpatine had made far greater strides towards being gentler with her there was much to be desired and this wound, not painful, was an aggravation she didn't need.

On top of that she was still trying to master her menstrual cycle, waking up that morning had been horrifying she'd honestly thought she was dieing. The maid had been very good at explaining everything to her but she'd failed to mention other side effects of the bleeding. For instance the random stabbing pains in her abdomen were almost as annoying as the wound, it was as if someone was reaching up in her and clawing at the inside of her uterus. But that was something she could deal with by now she had learned to control her expression of pain. No, what was really horrible was the constant feeling of needing... well, just _needing_. Whenever she took a step she was intensely aware of her entire genital area. Nova wasn't sure what to call it but for the first time she wanted to have sex because if she didn't she felt like she was going to die. It was horrible. Fortunately she seemed to be on the last day of it as she was barely bleeding anymore.

The Moff's over attentiveness towards Nova was beginning to tax on Vader's patience. It was as if the boy had never seen a woman before. And Nova was barely a woman at that, still filling out and growing into herself. She was still too thin and her poor nutrition habits were obvious, one could tell by just glancing at her pale skin. Eating right was one of the things Vader had insisted upon her starting after she became his apprentice. She'd need all of her energy to make it through the rest of her training and more. The fact that she was ignoring him was annoying and would be punished. He was her master now, but in public he could not use his sway as such over her. After all she was still the Emperor's Mistress and though he was of higher rank than her he couldn't do anything to cause the Emperor's suspicions to be roused.

As they reached the battalion of clone stormtroopers Kadir began to bark orders. Vader intentionally stood between Kadir and Nova. Of course that left Nova standing between Vader and Trachta where she felt microscopic and uncomfortable, both of them towered over her in their mechanical life support systems. She tried to concentrate on the battalion of the stormtroopers instead. The pain in her arm was getting worse and she clamped her hand down on it, the pressure distracting from the pain. She could feel blood beginning to trickle down her arm and shook her head to clear the dizziness.

Vader was admittedly impressed. He'd seen the battalion before Kadir had been promoted to head of the Coruscant Security Force. The change Kadir had created in the troops was remarkable. Of course he thought, with a sideways glance at the young Moff, if he continued to pay attention only to the Emperor's Mistress and his new apprentice Kadir's promising career would end before it had begun.

"Very impressive," Vader admitted at last. "This battalion shall escort Grand Moff Tarkin to the Death Star."

"No my Lord," Kadir objected, gaining for the first time a glance from the Mistress, but the look was one of incredulity and dissent and made his stomach churn. "This battalion is to be assigned to the Coruscant City Guard."

Nova stared at the Moff with her mouth slightly agape. Her eyes flickered to Vader as her stomach rolled nervously to see what he would do. The man was obviously insane. She had never heard anyone object to a direct command made by Vader, she nearly expected him to slice the Moff in two.

Vader turned towards the boy slowly. The will power it took to keep from crushing the Moff's windpipe with the force was incredible, he hadn't thought he had such great control over his anger. Logic saved the Moff's life. If Kadir didn't show such promise he would already be dead. One more wrong step, Vader thought, and none of that would matter.

"I would remind you Moff Kadir, that your predecessor was executed for demanding more troops than he was given." Vader began threateningly. "If you do not wish to share in his fate I suggest you keep your views to yourself."

"Yes Lord Vader," Kadir relented hesitantly.

"Good." He replied before turning his attention to Nova. "We shall depart now."

Nova turned to follow him and the world spun in a circle, making her raise her hand to her head. She blinked a couple of times, feeling a warm wetness on her hand, when she pulled it away she saw it was covered in blood. Somehow he knew, just like he had two years ago and his hand was there to catch her before she fell. Or at least that was what she thought, when her world stopped spinning she realized she was in the arms of Moff Kadir and not Vader like she had assumed.

"Mistress!" He exclaimed in alarm, lowering her to the ground. Vader stood there watching her, he was not offering assistance, this was something she'd gotten herself into by not dealing with her injury properly.

"Call me a medidroid... and get me a fresh bandage." She said, rolling up her flowing sleeve that was slowly becoming red. Nova was merely grateful Palpatine hadn't punctured an artery instead. She heard Kadir's sharp intake of breath when he saw her mangled skin, a few bruises still fresh and plenty of old scars. "Help me tear my sleeve."

"Yes Mistress," he said hurriedly, ripping the hem of her sleeve off into two strips, when she tried to take them from him he simply ignored her and went about replacing the bandage himself. His hands were calloused and warm, hands that had held weapons and fought and worked hard and long. He was so gentle when his fingers passed over her skin, paying careful attention to every move he made. She watched with trepidation, waiting for the pain she knew he would inflict upon her, but it never came.

"I'm sorry if this hurts," he said, as he tied it tightly around her arm.

"It doesn't." She told him simply, looking up and locking eyes with him for the first time. His eyes were a brilliant green, like the grass on her home world of Adarlon, tinged with the yellow of the fading sun. Shaking her head she looked down at her hands, trying to wipe the blood off of her arm.

"Let me," he said immediately. Lifting his hand he rubbed the blood from her forehead, then using his sleeve to clean her arm. His fingers lingered on her scars, tracing them. There was great sadness and confusion in his eyes when he looked at her again. Vader watched all of this impassively, his arms crossed over his chest before finally deciding that enough was enough. Stepping forward he put his hand on her good arm and dragged her to her feet.

"We are departing," he stated again firmly and Nova nodded, ashamed of her weakness. She had acted unacceptably and she knew it. She let her anger flow back into her and she began concentrating on the wound to help it slowly heal. Her emotions had been so unpredictable lately, ranging from intense depression to random moments of giddiness. nova wondered if her lack of control had something to do with menstruating.

Kadir bit his tongue to keep from protesting. The Mistress was in no condition to be moved, she needed medical attention. But he knew Vader would not listen to him, and perhaps even kill him on the spot for suggesting that they wait. And that would take time, time that could be spent getting her back to the Emperor's Palace and getting her medical attention. So he remained silent as Vader walked quickly away while she struggled to keep up. In his mind he could still see all of the thick white scars that marred her forearm. What had the Emperor done to her? He glared spitefully at Vader's back, his hate for both Sith Lords churning in his soul.

* * *

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
**

* * *

Just as blood had become a central theme in her life tears had slowly worked their way out of it. So the feeling of moisture leaking out of her eyes was as strange a sensation as it was alarming. Nova sat curled up in her bed feeling more and more like a child and less and less like a sith apprentice. Her entire body was aching and she was too exhausted to move but too afraid to fall asleep. She was afraid of her dreams taking over, the nightmares she would have, or worse, memories of home... More tears fell from her eyes as thoughts of Adarlon surfaced. Thoughts of her father.

For the first time in years Nova hesitantly allowed herself to look back. To look on times of peace and love. Kadir's gentle touch had brought back the memories. She recalled how once upon a time she was not treated with cruelty every day. How someone had once loved her. The image of her father's face was blurred and she could no longer remember his voice, he was a fading recollection. But she remembered the night when the Emperor had taken her from him. How he had pleaded with the Emperor for her life. But he hadn't been able to protect her or save her from the monsters who now surrounded her.

Nova felt the all too familiar boiling in her stomach as the anger made more tears spill from her eyes, tears of hate. Hate for her father's failure to keep her safe. Hate for herself at her weakness and inability to rise above the pain that constantly surrounded her. Hate for all of the servants who looked the other way for all the years she was here. Who carefully stitched her back together but never once offered any modicum of comfort. Hate. It penetrated her, consumed her being, radiated from her. Nova knew that was all she was becoming, a shell of a person that held inside only anger hate and self-loathing. All other forms of her personality seemed to have been stripped away. And as the hate consumed her the tears dried up, for they were a sign of her weakness and she once again locked her memories far away and buried them beneath her pain.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me."

Nova recited quietly, the words dripping from her lips like a nectar of life. She had so much hatred, so much pain she had experienced that would strengthen her. Everything they did to her, every hurt they inflicted upon her only furthered to certain their downfall. Her hatred would set her free. She could imagine the sweet, sweet day when she would slowly murder the Emperor. She could imagine his smile falling from his face, being replaced only by agony. Her lips curled back into a cruel smile as she thought of his immanent death, each day bringing her closer to it. And Vader, how she would make him suffer for all he had done to her. For now she needed him, needed the training he offered her. But eventually he would be an unnecessary crutch she would cast aside. She would dismantle his mechanical body bit by bit and burn him down to scrap-metal and melted plastic.

What a glorious day that would be, she thought, wiping away the last trails of tears from her face. But first she needed to become powerful. Far more powerful.

* * *

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**  
**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**  
**Are you desperate to find something more?**  
**Before your life is over**

* * *

Kadir left the meeting room feeling overwhelmed but pleased. Trachta's words echoed in his mind '_The universe can't be ruled by a theocracy of two_'. He heartily agreed. This was a dangerous move, for all of them. No one had ever attempted something like this before, but that was why it was going to work, he thought. If what Trachta had discovered was true and Palpatine really planned to disband the senate then they had to be taken down. Kadir moved into his office in a daze, sitting down and thinking about the conspiracy that they were soon to put into action. Soon the emperor and Vader would be gone, only a footnote in the history of this marvelous empire.

"Moff Kadir, I was waiting for you." Kadir nearly jumped out of his skin, pulling his blaster out of his holster and aiming it at the sudden movement from the corner of his office. "I'm sure you don't want to do that."

"Mistress," Kadir breathed lowering his blaster as she stepped into the dim light of his desk lamp. She had changed from before, now wearing a tight white suit with a knee-length cloak draping down over her shoulders, her hair was down and curled gently around her face, a simple white flower tucked into the silver band holding back her hair. He could now make out a faint white scar traveling along the side of her face, it enraged him that someone would hurt her and he couldn't explain why.

"What weapon is that?" She asked, walking around his desk to stand close to him, the top of her head only came up to his nose. Her blue eyes were fixed on his blaster.

"A DL-44 heavy blaster pistol," he responded instantly.

"What's the difference between that and a regular one?"

"It's a lot more powerful with a shorter range." She reached out a hand and touched it and his breath caught in his throat at her proximity.

"Teach me to use it." She commanded.

"What?"

"Not only this one, teach me to handle all types of weapons." She said looking up into his eyes. "I want to learn and I've heard rumors that you're a very good teacher. Your demonstration today was phenomenal."

He swelled with pride at her praise but shifted away from her uneasily. "How does the Emperor feel about this?"

"He needn't know," she said, her eyes dropping from his. The mention of the Emperor seemed to unnerve her. "He wouldn't mind though, he likes it when I take an interest in these type of things."

"Mistress, I'm not sure I-"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of him," she scoffed, fixing him with a look of superiority. "After the way you stood up to Vader today I thought you were different. Of course I was obviously mistaken. Excuse me for taking your time."

"Wait," he said as she turned to go, missing the smirk that spread across her face before she turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. "I'd be honored to teach you."

"Good." She stated without a change in emotion. It was as if her soul was frozen inside. "Shall we start then?"

"Now?" He exclaimed racing after her as she swept from the office.

"The sooner the better." She affirmed.

"But are you well enough?"

Stopping dead she turned to him and frowned. "If you are referring to my injury from this morning I assure you I'm fine, it was merely a scratch."

"A scratch! Mistress, it was a deep wound! I'm not sure if you should be handling heavy equipment just yet." he told her and she gave him an exasperated sigh. Rolling up her sleeve she stuck her arm out for him to look at. Her skin was smooth and pale with crisscrossing scars, but all were old and well healed. The place where she'd been bleeding profusely this morning was now a faded scar that appeared to be years old. Nova was glad she'd meditated earlier and healed the wound herself, she'd been trying to increase her abilities in healing where she seemed particularly adept.

"Are you convinced now Moff Kadir?" She asked in annoyance and he nodded still staring at her arm. "Then let's go."

"Yes Mistress." he replied instantly, once again hurrying after her.

* * *

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
**

* * *

A display of weapons was laid out before her, ranging from a blaster that she could conceal in her hand to a large rifles that looked too heavy for her to lift. Kadir was fidgeting nervously by her side and she wished he'd stop it. She examined each of the critically, some she recognized as those of the stormtroopers, others she'd never seen before. Each of them seemed less precise than her lightsaber but she'd decided she wanted to learn. One never knew when skills like that could save their life, or give themselves an advantage over someone else. Of course she'd never use a blaster on the Emperor or Vader, that would be suicide, but if anyone else got in her way she could remove them without revealing herself as a force-user. Nova turned and looked up at Kadir expectantly.

His incessant stare was annoying. His obvious attraction towards her which she couldn't explain raked on her nerves. He thought her some poor broken child and though she was she was so much stronger than he could possibly imagine. When bones were broken they healed back stronger than before at the broken points, that was all she was. And he had never been broken yet he thought to understand her from the glance he'd had of her forearm. He was weak and insignificant, a tool to be used.

"What are you interested in learning to use first," he asked, watching her intently as she walked along the table of weapons. She wanted to stay away from the large weapons that would be difficult to carry and conceal.

"Do you have anything that can't be blocked by a lightsaber?" She asked, deciding to be blunt. After all that was on her top list of priorities if such a weapon was even in existence. To her surprise Kadir stepped forward and picked out two guns holding them up for her inspection. One was heavier and bulkier while the other was slim and elegant. Nova lifted an eyebrow giving him an unimpressed look. Raising the smaller of the two Kadir leveled it at a target some distance away and pulled the trigger. The gun didn't make a sound and Nova would have never known it had fired if it hadn't been for the appearance of a tiny hole in the target at almost the exact moment he pulled the trigger. If that shot had been fired at her she'd have never been able to get her lightsaber up in time but she thought that she could probably have shielded herself from it using the force. Kadir started to walk towards the target, motioning for her to follow. Nova did so cautiously with a great sense of curiosity, it wasn't long before she saw what he wanted her to notice. The entire target was dented inwards towards the bullet hole. Kadir once again held up the weapon, this time offering it to her. Nova took it with reverence.

"This is a Verpine shatter gun their maximum range is around 100 meters, optimum 50 meters. They range in size from this handheld to a rifle. It fires based on a magnetic field principal inflicting enormous kinetic damage, when the bullet hits you're not only going to leave a hole in the target you'll crush bones and organs. It's easy to use and can fire pretty much anything less than an inch in diameter, so if you're stuck without ammunition you could even use rocks." He smiled, but the grin quickly fell from his face when she didn't smile back. Clearing his throat he moved on. "Would you like to try it?"

"Yes," Nova said, already moving back towards the front of the shooting range. Kadir got out of her way just in time for her to spin around and level the gun at a second target about the same distance off.

"Do you want to try a clos-" Kadir began but was cut off when he saw the target impacted by the shot exactly on target. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, staring at her. Beautiful and deadly, he thought as she gave him an annoyed glance.

"You should close your mouth before I'm tempted to use this on you." She said sternly and his jaw snapped shut. Nova didn't see why he was so impressed, it wasn't as if she'd never fired a weapon before. On Adarlon she'd practically grown up with a sporting blaster at her side. Being a world of fun and recreation Adarlon wasn't unfamiliar to shooting ranges. Although it had been six years since she'd fired a blaster her training with her two masters kept her sharp and the use of the force assured a precise hit. Kadir's unguarded display of emotion annoyed her and her fingers twitched around the trigger of the gun.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that milady?" Kadir asked cautiously.

"My father taught me," Nova managed to breathe out through gritted teeth. It wasn't an unreasonable question to ask she reminded herself.

"Oh," he said encouraged by her response. "Where did you grow up."

"I'm not here for social hour Moff Kadir," she snapped at him, her blue eyes icy. "Continue your instruction."

"I apologize Mistress," he said hurriedly bringing up the second weapon he'd picked up and aiming it at a fresh target. Clicking a button on close to the trigger after he aimed at the target Kadir then pulled a trigger. Nova could hear this one fire easily enough but she breathed inward sharply as a cloud of darts suddenly exploded out of the single pellet, completely covering the target as well as travelling into the wall far away. All in all the area the cloud had covered was about two square meters.

"Impressive," she admitted, Nova was sure that even the best lightsaber wielder wouldn't have been able to defend against that.

"This is the FWG-5 flechette pistol it has the same range as the Verpine and holds about 8 pellets or 62 heat energy blasts in one cartridge. It uses an electronic homing signature so..." Kadir once again pointed the gun at the target and clicked the button but then angled it far off to the left to fire, the cloud of flechette still hit home. "It can alter its course in mid-flight. Doesn't take a lot of mastery to use but the results can be pretty messy and it's easy to hit more than one target. These are the two I would recommend for getting past a lightsaber."

"Are there any other weapons that can be used?" She asked taking the weapon in her hand and looking it over. With the homing system built into the gun even a force push wouldn't be able to deter the flechette.

"A sonic pistol or rifle is always an option," he said but Nova shook her head. A skilled force user would be able to bend the sound waves around them. She had been recently practicing this technique, coupled with bending light waves she'd be able to completely disappear if she had the energy to sustain it and shield her force sensitivity at the same time. Kadir hesitated at her frown before going on. "And a disruptor. I recommend the DXR-6 rifle if you can convince the Emperor to get you a permit to carry one. It's illegal and closely regulated. Of course if you just wanted a weapon to keep on your person in defense you could try a holdout blaster, we keep them on every floor of the Imperial Palace. I could probably get you one without any hassle. I recommend the Czerka 411."

"How much does one cost?" She asked.

"You wouldn't have to pa-"

"I'm not letting you give me one Moff Kadir." She said firmly, leaving no room for argument. His generosity was wasted on her, the emperor's gifts to Nova had left her with more money and jewels than she could possibly spend in a lifetime even if she tried.

"A normal Czerka's about 300 credits, a little more expensive than the average holdout because it's good for long range but less damaging than a Q2." He answered immediately.

"I'll take it," Nova said quietly musing over the FWG-5 in her hands. "And how much are the two you showed me?"

"The flichette pistol's about 800 credits, the Verpine is at least twice that, and that's for a cheap one."

"If I get you the money, can you get me the weapons?" She asked, setting the gun back on the table with the rest of the weapons. Then added as an afterthought, "Without causing suspicion?"

"I- I suppose Mistress..." Kadir began, brushing his bangs back from his eyes. "But it would have to be over a few months, I couldn't order both at the same time."

"Good, you will begin the transaction immediately, you'll find the money delivered to your office within the week. When I desire more instruction I will find you." She told him, "You're dismissed Moff Kadir."

"But-"

"You are _dismissed_." She repeated, and there was something dangerous and cold beneath the blue of her eyes that made him clamp his mouth shut instantly it was as if her gaze was literally burning him. As he walked out of the room she nodded to the aide who scurried out and began cleaning up the range. As soon as he was finished they would stop replaying the loop on the security cameras and reactivate the voice trackers. It would be as if they were never here, and as far as anyone would know they never were. The aide and the security man involved in the cover-up would be disposed of, and Nova had already arranged the lift accident that would kill them.

* * *

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
**

* * *

A few new bruises, bite marks that had cut through her skin, and long angry red trails left by his nails snaked down her side. His fingers ran across her back pretending to be kind and loving. Trying to deceive her into believing he could be gentle. She shivered in the coldness of his dark chamber goosebumps raising up across her naked flesh. She could feel the warmth his body offered her and did her best to resist him. His fingers moved to her hair, nails scraping gently across her scalp and Nova couldn't help the pleasant feeling that came over her.

"You are freezing," he commented dryly, it was true, all the blankets were pulled over to his side of the bed, and for some reason she couldn't manage to keep her body temperature up despite being trained to do so using the force. She had the sinking suspicion he was behind that.

As she shivered again his warm hands ran up and down her arm, slowly turning her to face him. In the darkness she could only just make out his silhouette, unable to see his face. As he pulled her closer to his warm embrace she shuddered. The heat that radiated off of him was nothing compared to the dark power that clung to his presence. It was hard to believed that she was lying in the arms of the most powerful man in the galaxy. Her hatred for him did nothing to stem the sense of awe she felt every time she was close enough to feel his darkness. So immense she felt as if she were drowning in it. An intense desire for his power awoke within her, as it always did, the power to crush any who displeased her, the power to rule the galaxy and make it the way she wanted it. The power to destroy him.

But would it be so bad, to lie here forever? Drowning in the warmth and rage of the dark side and letting it penetrate her body to the very core. If she could destroy Vader and become his true apprentice and be only his forever. Would it be so bad? Could she not learn to love the strength he offered her? The power he could show her, things he could teach her? His lips brushed hers gently. But it was only a lie and she knew it.

"I hate you," Nova yelled, shoving herself from his embrace. She could feel his smile in the dark and she shook her head to clear it of his presence. The idea that he had been able to influence her thoughts with the force was disturbing, she had grown too careless in his presence.

"I know," he smiled, "Your hatred makes you powerful my butterfly."

Nova's lips curled back in a snarl as she pulled his discarded cloak from the ground and slid it over her naked body pulling the hood up over her head. Her own clothing had been shredded in their previous activities. Storming out of his room she slammed the door behind her, pacing down the hallway of the Palace fuming with anger. An enraged scream was torn from her lips, she hated him yet she had no defense against him. Was that how he had kept her by his side all these years or had tonight been the first time he'd tried to influence her in such a way? The uncertainty broiled within her stomach as she paced back and forth.

Did it matter? With a sigh she sank to the ground and pulled her knees into her chest. No it really didn't matter as long as she knew about it now. She couldn't let her guard down ever, even for a moment. She just wished there was some way to retaliate against him, even if the retaliation was silent and unknown. Some way to assert her independence from him. Of course she had become Vader's apprentice, but they were all too the same and sometimes she didn't see the difference. No Vader was a tool for keeping her alive and making her stronger.

"Who are you? Stand up! Turn around!" Nova froze at the familiar voice as she stood and turned to face him the hood falling from her head. Green eyes locked with watery blue ones and Kadir lowered his blaster, bowing respectfully. "I'm sorry Mistress I-"

"What are you doing here Moff." She asked, though it was more of a statement. She saw his eyes widen when he realized all she was wearing was the cloak and then narrow in anger when he saw the fresh bruises and bite marks. It was almost amusing.

"I am the head of the Coruscant Security Force Ma'am, I am patrolling the Imperial Palace tonight." He answered, snapping to attention. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, I'll leave."

"I have not dismissed you yet," she said as he turned to go and he froze. A small dangerous smile crossed her face as the idea slowly formed in her mind. "Come here."

Kadir walked unsteadily towards the Mistress, his eyes trying to stay on her face. Her body was scarred and broken and all he wanted to do was reach out and hold her, make her feel loved and wanted. The Emperor was a monster and her pain only cemented his views that he was doing the right thing in joining Trachta in the conspiracy against him. Nova could feel all of his emotions radiating off of him and had to bite her cheek to keep back a smile. This would be too easy and the revenge all too sweet. Kadir stopped two feet away from her and Nova looked up at him with large blue eyes that held him there and seemed to read his soul.

"Now follow me," she commanded, certain that now he would do whatever she said. He walked behind her like an obedient dog all the way to her chambers where he hesitated in the doorway awkwardly. Turning back she smiled at him, the first time he'd ever seen her smile and beckoned him in. "Come inside, it's much warmer in here."

Kadir walked into the room as if another being was in control of him, he couldn't keep from looking at her eyes and when he looked into her eyes he was lost. Lost to reason and logic only her commands mattered to him. When the door shut behind him she let the cloak fall from her body and Kadir's breath hitched in his throat. She was beautiful, every inch of her, every curve of her skin and the way she seemed to glow in the dim light.

"Mistress I can't-" But he was silenced as she walked up to him and placed a finger over his lips, their eyes locking once again.

"My name is Nova," she smiled.

"Nova," he murmured against her finger before she reached out and began unbuckling his belt, removing the weapons from his hip and lying them across a small nightstand. As soon as their eye contact was broken he shook his head as if coming out of a daze. "I should go."

"You will stay," she said firmly, turning and looking him straight in the eyes.

"I will stay," he repeated as she walked towards him, running small hands over his chest. His eyes returned to the scars and bruises that covered her body. Reaching out a hand he gently traced a long red mark up her side and Nova shivered in pleasure. Untucking his shirt she quickly helped him pull the uniform over his head. His strongly muscular body was young and viral, his skin tanned and full of life. Dropping to her knees she began undoing his pants, her eagerness betraying her appearance of innocence. Realizing what she was about to do Kadir caught her wrists in his hands and pulled her up to stand in front of him. She looked into his tortured gaze questioningly.

Somehow Kadir could not bear the thought of her servicing him as she might the Emperor. If he was going to do this, and that seemed certain, then he was going to show her how a real man could love a woman, with all the tenderness and compassion of his heart. Lifting her into his arms he carried her to the bed and laid her out on it, standing back and looking at her body. Nova shivered again, pleased with how things were turning out, he was as kind and gentle as she had imagined, if not more so. Pulling off his boots Kadir climbed onto the bed next to her running his hand along her cheek. Their eyes locked and Kadir leaned in and kissed her, a simple kiss that was full of passion. She opened her lips to him but he did not go further, choosing instead to kiss along her jaw, then her nose, then her ear, a hand ran through her hair, tilting her head back slightly and he kissed her neck working down to her collarbone. Every bite mark the Emperor had left on her body he kissed tenderly. His hands moved across her breasts and sides, traveling down to her thighs. Nova felt warmth pooling inside of her and her breathing came out slightly more ragged. Nova rolled onto him and kissed him deeply, running her hands across his chest and abdomen, she could feel his hardening member against her thigh. His hands grabbed her butt firmly and he captured one of her nipples in his mouth. Nova tossed her head back, letting out a soft moan. The things he was doing to her felt so good and no pain accompanied his movements, only pleasure. Suddenly she was flipped on her back and he pinned her arms above her head, kissing her deeply, their tongues stroking each other into a frenzy.

"Kadir, I need you now," she demanded. He needed no second telling, pushing into her gently, Nova gasped in pleasure, grinding her hips into his. It was not long before she felt the building of an orgasm within her and only Kadir's loving kiss kept her from crying out as her entire back lifted off the bed as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced shook her body. Kadir kept her orgasm going far longer than he had any right to before crying out against her lips and cumming inside her. As he pulled out of her gently he kissed her forehead, remorseful of what he'd done. He'd taken advantage of a young woman who was confused and alone.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against her pale skin.

"I'm not." She said, pulling him down beside her and throwing the blankets over them both and snuggling into his arms.

"I should go," he lamented looking into her deep blue eyes.

"Stay."

"I'll stay," he repeated, holding her close.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **Now I know what you're thinking! Relax, she's NOT in love with him, in case you're jumping to conclusions. ****In this chapter I wanted to remind everyone that Nova is still a teenage girl going through normal hormonal changes and struggling to deal with them just like we all do at that age. I wanted to show how a teenager would really be affected in the situation Nova is in. I also wanted to concentrate more on her as a person, her emotions, fears, hopes, and desires. I hope you like it, thanks for the quick reviews from the previous chapter! Also I'd like to apologize for my mistake about lightsabers that I stumbled upon recently; they don't radiate heat. I've written as though they have and despite my blunder I've decided to continue to act as if they do just to keep with the consistency in my story. I would also like to credit wookieepedia . com for the weapon information. So please keep reviewing! The next chapter will be out really soon Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**KatenHaanrath**: lol thanks and yeah I know it wasn't very sithlike but I wanted Nova to keep a bit of her humanity and not be completely transformed into the perfect sith apprentice quite yet, she'll get there though

**Belladonna999**: Thanks so much your review meant a lot! Nova has a lot of growing and learning to do before she really becomes a true Sith anything, although that's not really what she's interested in as of now, all she wants is her freedom and is willing to go at any length necessary to get it. I'm glad you find it realistic, I love Star Wars and have put a lot of effort into making this story as plausible as I could


	6. I Hate You

**Mistress**

**Chapter Six: I Hate You [Sick Puppies]**

* * *

**Every time I end up breaking you  
You change into something worth keeping  
Every time I'm close to saving you  
You grow into a sin worth believing**

* * *

Nova was early and Vader was no where to be found. So she sat down in the center of the room and closed her eyes in a meditative pose. Her body hurt from many night and she hadn't had time to heal herself. The wounds weren't horribly deep or harmful, but they were annoying. Gathering the anger around herself Nova sank deeper into her hatred. She could feel the welcoming power of the dark side, it's seductive warmth curling around her like a sudden clarity. She could suddenly hear people five stories above and below her, she could smell the food they were preparing for her lunch and could sense the Emperor and Vader. He was on his way but she had a few minutes to go before he arrived.

Concentrating on her wounds Nova redirected the power onto the red marks across her body. Her hatred for the man who did this to her was channeled into the cuts. Her darkness was never ending, it made her powerful. She could feel the marks beginning to close up as she sped up her bodies natural healing process. As she sat there in deep meditation a vision appeared before her, a vision of a dark grey stone, half covered in dirt but shimmering all the same. Nova pushed the image from her mind, concentrating on what was at hand.

The door slid open and Vader walked in, his mood black. He'd had to endure a recent meeting with Prince Xizor who was growing in the Emperor's favor. The criminal mastermind set Vader's teeth on edge. The reptilian alien was not one to be trusted and the way he licked Palpatine's boots made Vader physically ill.

He paused in his steps as he felt the intense dark aura surrounding Nova, her power radiating from her for a moment Vader was struck still in shock. He'd never sensed such power from her. The girl sat in the middle of the room in a tight white sleeveless bodysuit. He could see the bruises on her arms and the fresh slices in her skin, but he realized that they were fading. He watched as her skin began to heal before his very eyes the angry red slashes turning into mere scars that added to the criss crossing lines on her skin.

This time it was Vader whose lightsaber was barely up in time to block hers. Nova had completely given herself over to her hatred, the meditation and healing helping to center her mind. Her moves were faster, more precise than he'd ever seen them. When he would go for an opening she would leap away, her speed something he could not match in his mechanical lifesuit. She was baiting him, he realized, intentionally leaving room for him to attack, drawing his attacks to places where she could defend strongly. Vader smiled beneath his mask, feeling a light sweat break out on his body, it had been such a long time since he'd been presented with such a challenge. But he would not play her game. Her hatred was immense, but it was not focused, it was still untrained and he could defeat her.

Nova could feel the change in him, her attack had surprised him, but it had not kept him off balance for long. He was gathering the darkness around him and Nova did her best to stave off the fear. He was so powerful so strong and she was small and fragile compared to him. Setting her teeth in determination she focused her energy back at him, shoving him away from her with the force and running at him. As his lightsaber was about to meet hers she flicked it off and the his blade passed forward without meeting resistance. Vader stumbled, she flicked it back on moving it in for the kill. He ducked and slammed into her stomach with his shoulder, knocking her backwards onto the ground, her lightsaber flew from her hand, pulled into Vader's.

"Your overconfidence is your undoing." He said, his breath coming out harder than she'd heard it since his duel with An'ya Kuro. "Once you believe you are going to win you drop your guard. Don't."

"Yes master," she said through clenched teeth, she'd been so close. So close to eliminating one of them. Tossing Nova her lightsaber she caught it warily, pulling herself to her feet and getting into a ready stance. Vader didn't move in fact he seemed almost amused by her defensiveness, it made her angrier. What was with him today?

"Sparring is not why I called you here today." He told her and Nova hesitantly dropped out of her stance, deactivating her lightsaber, but her eyes stayed trained on him and she remained alert. It was good she was so careful, one should never trust their enemy until they knew he was dead. And even then some opponents were able to hurt you, their reach extending beyond the grave.

"What is it then?" Nova asked, she looked like a caged animal. Completely distrustful of him. "...Master."

"Stormtroopers have been reported killed on the planet Dargulli, there are rumors that a Jedi is behind it. We will investigate."

"_We_..?" Nova asked.

"I am not yet confident in your abilities to survive without my help." Vader said, he could feel her anger at his statement and smiled behind his impassive mask, the spike her power was tremendous.

"When shall we be leaving?"

"Tomorrow." he said, by then everything would be ready or there would be hell to pay. "You're dismissed."

She didn't like that, he thought as she walked from the room, pulling a white robe off the ground by the door and sliding into it, her scars once again covered. Vader was quick to depart after her, returning to his own palace. He really could have told her via comlink but for some reason Vader relished his visits with her. Just as he was beginning to become bored with her she would find new ways to impress and surprise him. Nova had become a great fighter, the challenge she offered him was a refreshing change from his day to day routine. It was becoming more and more difficult to defeat her every time, soon they would be ready to take on the Emperor. She would be powerful enough, he had no doubt about that. Together they would have the power to rule the galaxy with a strength and power unimaginable.

His palace was spartan compared to the emperor's lavish decorations. Vader was immensely wealthy but did not use his wealth on unnecessary decorations. Instead much of his wealth went towards an advanced security system and spy network, and of course his hyperbaric chamber which he was headed towards now. He wanted to try something.

Vader sat naked inside the super-oxygenated chamber and drew the dark side towards him, wrapping it around his body. He poured all his anger, hatred, and pain outwards before channeling it back in towards his injured lungs. For a moment he was able to breathe as he had once long ago, but as his sense of joy swept over him he found himself once again struggling with breath. Leaning back against the wall of the chamber Vader sighed, exhausted by the effort it had taken to repair his damaged organs. But there was hope, he'd been able to change, just for a moment, but the moment had been there.

It wasn't so simple as getting a lung transplant from another being. As easy a coarse as that might be it would decrease his abilities enormously. Over 20,000 midichlorians existed within each of his cells. If he received a lung transplant from a person with no force sensitivity he would have lungs with only 5,000 midichlorians in each cell. The drop in power would be unimaginable and unacceptable. His only way of returning to his previous abilities would be to heal his lungs himself. Or find someone who could do so for him.

* * *

**You're everything I ever wanted  
But it's never enough, you're never enough  
****I'll take whatever I can take  
Whenever I can take it if it ever comes**  


* * *

She lay in his arms, her head pressed against his chest. Kadir's fingers meandered through her hair before stroking her cheek. Nova did her best to keep her frown from her face, her eyes closed, he was warm and safe but there was something lacking in his presence. No pain accompanied his touch, it was unfamiliar almost wrong, she'd become so accustom to the hurt it was almost as necessary to her as the pleasure he brought. And there was no power. Kadir was not force-sensitive. There was no dark storm clinging to him, wafting around him. Nothing with which to control her or make her fear him. In a way she liked it, she was in charge, in power, she held his life in the palm of her hand and he didn't even know it. Yet there was no challenge, nothing to overcome or defeat. He was not like Vader nor like the Emperor, he was not like a Jedi. Kadir could never measure up next to them or her.

"I need to go," Nova said, sitting up abruptly. The blankets falling from her bare skin, making her shiver.

"You won't stay for a little while?" He asked, drawing himself up beside her and leaning in to kiss her. Nova turned her head from him and his lips brushed her cheek. He pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"I must go, Lord Vader is expecting me... and I must see the Emperor before we depart." She lied.

"Where are you going, when will you be back?" he asked with concern.

"I cannot tell you, it is a secret."

"You can trust me."

"It's not a matter of trust." Nova said with a role of her eyes, the simple white dress falling to just below her knees, she wore a silver bodysuit beneath. "The Emperor will know if I tell you."

"He is not the all knowing monster you believe him to be," Kadir said, a frown on his face as he sat on the bed looking up at her. "He does not know about us."

"If you do not think he knows about this affair then you are a fool Kadir," Nova sneered. Was he really so blind? Of course the Emperor would know, the idea of being able to keep such a thing secret from him was ludicrous. In his own palace, under his protection?

"If he knew about us we'd both be dead."

"Perhaps we still will be," she said though Nova doubted it, she might be punished but _she_ at least would not be killed. Kadir she did not expect to survive, it was no matter. His presence was becoming more and more tedious. Nova was quickly growing bored with him.

"I promise you that soon you will be free of him my love," Kadir said, catching her hands in his and looking into her eyes sincerely.

"How can you promise that?" Nova asked in amusement, where did he get these absurd ideas. He might yet live if he continued to entertain her in such ways.

"I will kill him," Kadir confided, and the smile dropped from her face.

"Do not joke about such things."

"It is not a joke. There will be a coup, it will happen soon. A whole battalion of stormtroopers are under our control, we will use them to destroy Vader and the Emperor, the sith will no longer rule the galaxy!" Kadir said excitedly. Nova stared at him as if he'd gone mad. Who was more fit to rule if not the sith, they were more powerful than any other being in the galaxy and therefore most worthy to rule over it. Why should someone weaker than her be able to rule over and force her actions?

"You will all be killed," she said, with no remorse in her face, she was merely stating a fact.

"We shall be triumphant," Kadir said sincerely, standing up and pulling her into his arms. She allowed him to embrace her and stood there, his promise of comfort surrounding her.

"I must leave," she said, pulling away from him.

"Before you go I have a gift for you," he said with a smile moving across the room to his desk drawer. The edges of Nova's lips turned up into a smirk as he pulled out the FWG-5 flechette gun and a black holster of exquisite quality. Moving quickly to him she kissed him deeply, his hands clutched her hips drawing her close to him. As soon as Nova had the gun in her hands she stepped away and began to walk towards the door strapping it around her face.

"Soon you shall be free and we will not have to hide our love." He promised before the door slid shut behind her.

'Our love' is that really what he thought was going on? Kadir was a tool, a tool who was unaware of his purpose which made him all the more annoying and amusing. He really thought that he could defeat the Emperor and Vader. It almost made Nova laugh if the laughter wouldn't be so bitter on her lips. Even she could not defeat them, what made him think he could last five milliseconds against either of them.

She changed into a simple inexpensive grey and green mottled bodysuit. A long grey cloak circled her neck before draping over her shoulders to her thighs, ideal for hiding weapons without limiting movement. On her waist her newly acquired FWG-5 and her lightsaber were held by a thick black belt. The belt was worn but strong and would not break, the suit and cloak were threadbare in places, worn and ragged around the edges. She was completely inconspicuous, except for her hair. Looking into the mirror Nova knew that her hair would give her away immediately. The platinum blonde, nearly white strands were too easily identifiable, she concentrated as her hair darkened more and more before her very eyes. Nova stopped and stared at the dark chocolate curls that fell around her face loosely. Perfect she thought, pulling it back into a tight bun high on her head, the shorter strands slipping forward into her eyes.

Vader hardly recognized her and if it weren't for Nova's dark aura he never would have. She still had trouble hiding her powers it was a weakness that would cost her dearly if their target was indeed a Jedi, but that wasn't his problem. He would come with her as far as Dargulli and make sure she didn't get herself killed, then Palpatine was sending him to oversee the final stages of construction of the Death Star.

"Lord Vader," she greeted with a respectful bow. Even her voice sounded different, a husky warm alto instead of her cold and wintry soprano voice, still tinged with coarseness from their duel almost a year ago. Nova had become very adept at manipulating matter into whatever she willed it, he wished she'd show more adeptness in other areas as well. Her combat forms and concentration while dueling needed considerable improvement.

"Nova." He replied, very few knew the Mistress's real name so there was little danger in using it, especially seeing what she looked like now. Nova realized it was the first time he'd ever used her name, in the almost six years since they'd known each other and this was the first time.

* * *

**I hate you when you're gone, I hate you turn me on  
****I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are  
****I love it even more when I find you on the floor  
****I know you think you hate me but I will always hate you more**

* * *

Kadir walked besides Trachta nervously. He did his best to keep from glaring too intently at Palpatine's back, instead he tried to distract himself, instead he thought about the bomb on Palpatine's shuttle, the shuttle he would soon be on. Hopefully. Trachta was sure that Palpatine would never knowingly walk into a trap but Kadir was hopeful that the Emperor would not know. Was hopeful that it would all be over quickly. But his hopes began to fade as Palpatine halted the procession with a silent flick of his wrist.

There was something not quite right. A threat hung about the shuttle and the dark side seemed to want to keep him from it. Palpatine listened to his greatest ally and stood perfectly still. He felt that he was safe where he stood, safer than say five feet to his right. The dark energy seemed to build and build and it became clear to Palpatine that it was a bomb. He tried to keep the smile from his face, how entertaining a bomb. When it went off he was safely far enough away, but the same could not be said for half of his guard.

Kadir breathed out a silent sigh. It hadn't worked, but Palpatine's guard had been diminished greatly, he knew Trachta planned on offering his troopers to take their place, more effectively surrounding the Emperor with those ready to destroy him. It was a step, the door was slowly being forced opened and soon their plan would be put into action.

The Emperor was growing board already as he was surrounded by his remaining guard and ushered to a safe location. There was nothing to titillate his interest anymore. His eyes swept over the crowd and settled on a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, her hair was too gold and her skin had too much life in it but he nodded to one of his guard anyways. Better to play pretend in her absence. He was disgusted by his own weakness, there was no reason to have become so attached to Nova. Her power and the infinite hate that surrounded her was a powerful drug and made him hungry for her presence.

She would make a very powerful apprentice if she would fully give herself over to the Dark Side. Unfortunately there seemed to be a part of her from her early days as a child on Adarlon that remained with her despite his best efforts to remove it. Much in the way Anakin Skywalker remained a part of Lord Vader no matter how deeply he tried to purge his apprentice of it. His failure at removing their weaknesses was frustrating, but he would see in time what became of her. It was not too late for Nova to become the perfect apprentice.

* * *

******I never knew until I got a taste  
****What a waste for what I had been through  
****'Cause nothing ever really makes that change  
****I'm so ashamed of what I did to you**  


* * *

Huge beasts, with enormous teeth and claws chased after her. Their breath smelled of decay and the women riding them cackled as they closed in on her. Closer and closer they came and her terror was overwhelming, she could not outrun them and she could not defeat them. Suddenly the scenery changed, she stood in a densely wooded forest, lightning crackled overhead and Nova jumped, running into the cover of the trees before it began raining. Tripping over a root she fell hard against the ground, the skin was ripped from her knees and palms as she skidded across the wet dirt. Tears of pain clouded her eyes but they were quickly blinked away. In the bleary halflight Nova saw a dark grey stone between her hands, lifting it from the ground she rubbed the dirt away and beneath the layer of grime the stone shimmered. Once again the world melted around her and Nova was once more running from the monsters. Turning she pulled her lightsaber from her belt, igniting it. But instead of the usual crimson blade the lightsaber emitted a smoky ash colored beam. As the monster lunged towards her, jaws open, she dropped to the side and rolled away.

Nova cried out in surprise as she hit the floor with a loud thump. The sheets from her bed were tangled around her sweaty body. She lay there breathing heavily, thinking about her dream. She was not a stranger to premonitions, but normally they were more abstract, feelings and thoughts rather than images and places. And the stone, it was the second time it had appeared before her in a vision. With a frown Nova untangled herself from the warm cocoon and wrapped a dark cloak around her pale nightdress. Glancing in the mirror she made sure her hair still appeared as dark chocolate curls and crept swiftly from the room. Blinking in the bright artificial lighting of the star cruiser _Mathayas_' hallways she moved quickly. Nova didn't really want to run into any guards, they hadn't taken a liking to the 'bounty hunter' that was accompanying Lord Vader to Dragulli. Nova sensed only great dislike from the crew towards both herself and her master and there was something off about it but she could not place it.

Standing outside of the door Nova clicked a button, waiting patiently. No response, she frowned and debated going back, but the image of the crystal floated into her mind once more and Nova turned back to the door. She pressed the button again, holding down longer and harder than before. She tapped her foot impatiently. With a sigh Nova reached out hesitantly with the force, searching carefully. She jumped as her consciousness brushed with Vader's and withdrew slightly, making him aware of her presence. The door finally slid open for her and she stepped inside, her eyes once again having to adjust to the now dark room.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice not inhibited by the filter of his mask. As Nova found herself becoming lightheaded she realized the oxygen content in his room was unusually high so that he could breathe.

"I needed to speak with you."

"You couldn't have waited until after I was done sleeping," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your nap," Nova commented dryly, who was she to know Darth Vader wasn't a morning person? As her eyes adjusted to the low lighting she was able to see him clearly and shifted uncomfortably. He wore only a dark robe, wrapped around his mangled body. His mechanical arms were covered in loose black gloves but she could see the prosthetic metal skeleton that made up his lower legs.

"Well what is it," he asked impatiently and Nova blushed realizing she'd been caught staring. If she'd been paying attention she would have realized that she wasn't the only one staring. Vader still wasn't used to her dark hair and clothing other than white. He wasn't sure he liked it, catching himself in that thought Vader frowned, it didn't matter whether or not he liked it, it was a necessary disguise.

"I've been having visions." She said, shifting from foot to foot and Vader's frown deepened, gesturing towards the bed. She moved over and sat down on it, he pulled a chair over and sat across from her.

"What are these visions about?"

"A stone... or a crystal, I can't get it out of my head. It first appeared when I was meditating, then just earlier in a dream."

"Tell me about the dream."

"I was running from... from these beasts, they were terrifying, huge monsters with enormous claws and fangs. There were women riding them, the women their skin looked blue, but it was like they were covered in bruises. And then everything changed and i was running through a forests, it was starting to rain and I tripped, and when I fell the stone was there, right before my eyes, covered in mud and grime. Then I was back with the monsters but this time I turned and drew my lightsaber, but the blade was dark, ash colored and hard to see." Nova said, twisting the hem of her cloak in her hands she kept her eyes fixed on the floor, she didn't like looking at has scarred pale face, it was too much like looking into a mirror. Was Vader the person she would turn into? "I don't know what it means."

"Obviously you're having a vision about a lightsaber crystal." He said and Nova blushed in anger at his condescending tone.

"Obviously," she muttered, well excuse me for having never had such visions before. "What should I do?"

"Find it," he said again, his eyes tired and continence bored as if to say, 'for this you woke me up'. Standing up Nova moved towards the door, her eyes churning with hate.

"Well I'm sorry to have disturbed you Lord Vader," she snarled, not sounding sorry at all. "It won't happen again."

Vader sighed, leaning back against his chair and putting a gloved hand over his eyes. He didn't understand why he had to be so cruel whenever they were around each other. She had sought him out, seeking his experience to help her, opening up to him for the first time. And he'd treated her like she was an idiotic child. In a way it was necessary, she needed to be self sufficient and self seeking. She needed to be strong, powerful. But no matter whether he wanted to offer her the help or not he seemed compelled to make her despise him more, push her away and earn her hate.

* * *

******I had to let you in to feel that rush  
You were too much, way too much  
I'll take whatever I can take  
Whenever I can take it if it ever comes**  


* * *

A presence, a strong force presence. She could feel it... but couldn't pin it down, the feeling was hazy. As Nova walked the streets of Dargulli her fingers stayed close to her lightsaber. The city was full of scum, criminals crawled in the gutters, and of course where there were criminals there were bounty hunters. Vader was on the planet, searching also, they had split up to make this faster Nova was hoping to find the force user before him, but she highly doubted it. It had taken a week to get to Dargulli on the battleship Mathayas and by now she had been well prepared by Vader in what to expect and do. The crew of the Mathayas believed her to be a bounty hunter and had no suspicions of her actual identity.

_'Nova.'_

She jumped as Vader's consciousness reached out and brushed hers. She quickly turned and headed in his direction. He was closing in on the force user, it disappointed her but wasn't unexpected. Frowning Nova paused, something was wrong. She picked up her pace.

Idiots. The idea that the hoard of bounty hunters had put together was ludicrous but Vader doubted he could convince them of that. Instead he ignited his lightsaber and blocked the first blaster bolt with lightning fast speed. This was going to be an annoying delay. There were so many of them, all heavily armed, most experienced but it would be a challenge, something to get his blood flowing at least until Nova got here, then they'd make quick work of them.

His eyes were caught by a familiar figure hanging off to the side of the gang of bounty hunters. Boba Fett. He was not fighting like the others but Vader was wary of him, he had fought the bounty hunter and Boba Fett was a formidable opponent and if he started fighting Vader might have problems. He brushed Nova's mind again, telling her to hurry. As Boba Fett stepped forward Vader felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Turning towards him Vader knew he'd have to take him out first. Instead to his surprise Boba Fett shot one of the other bounty hunters, Vader smiled beneath his mask.

Nova had broken into a sprint, there was something very very wrong. Why should you care, part of her said, why should she care if he was in trouble, Vader was a sith lord and he could handle himself. And if he couldn't that would only work to her advantage. Not yet, she told herself, she hadn't learned everything she could from him yet, until she had he had to survive. No matter how much she would enjoy watching him die.

She could see the fight from far away, slowing and creeping along the sides of the buildings, blending into the shadows in her worn camouflage outfit. Vader was fighting many aliens well equipped and. Based on certain insignias on their clothing Nova believed them to be bounty hunters. It didn't make sense, why would they attack one of the most powerful men in the galaxy? Shaking her head she realized it didn't matter. Her hand strayed to her lightsaber but she paused, Nova had a better idea.

Where was she, Vader wondered as he blocked another blaster bolt. Suddenly three bounty hunters were shredded to pieces by hundreds of tiny metallic flechette. Blood and small pieces of flesh and bone were all that was left of them and the other hunters paused looking around to find who had done such a horrible thing. Nova stepped out of the shadows, holding a gun in her hand, her finger on the trigger.

"You have five seconds to get out of my sight before I kill the rest of you." she said, her voice low and dangerous, amplified slightly and Vader could sense the force gathering around her to make her seem dark and dangerous. Her eyes flashed and he could feel the courage of the others failing. "Five... four... three..."

The first of the bounty hunters took off and was soon followed by the rest. Their mistake was to all run in the same direction so close to each other. Nova smiled and locked the homing device onto the runner in the front and fired one shot, waited half a second and fired a second. Screams were the only thing that could be heard for a moment before they went silent. It was a massacre.

"It took you long enough to get here." Vader grumbled, secretly very pleased with her progress. A year ago she would have let those bounty hunters run away. She'd come very far in her training, he almost felt... proud.

"I apologize my Lord," Nova smiled icily, "I was distracted by all the beautiful jewelry and dresses on display. You're welcome for saving you life."

"You did not save my life," he insisted before turning to Boba Fett. "I appreciate your assistance, the Empire does not forget it's friends, you will be well rewarded for your efforts."

"My Lord," he said simply with a slight bow.

"Who is this anyways," Nova asked, bristling with anger, of course he wouldn't care. Vader was impossible.

"Boba Fett, milady," he said observing her through his helmet, Nova didn't like not being able to see his face. "And you are."

"Nova Douleur, pleased to meet you I'm sure," she said, her voice condescending. But her head suddenly whipped around when she felt it. The presence was so close, and as the woman stepped out of the shadows Nova knew she was the one they'd come to the planet to find. She was too young to have been a Jedi at the time of Order 66. She looked to be in her early twenties, shorter than Nova but more curvaceous, auburn curls pulled back. A lightsaber was held in her hand and Nova holstered her gun and pulled out hers, ready to fight.

"Let me kill her my Lord," Nova said, starting forward.

"Wait," the woman said holding up her hands. Nova paused waiting for Vader's command.

"Speak," he said, crossing his arms.

"I have seen the future, I have seen your power. You can destroy the Emperor, but you can't do it alone. I offer myself to you as your apprentice," she stepped forward and knelt, head bowed. Vader looked up at Nova and nodded. Using force speed she was before the woman before Boba Fett had time to blink, her saber ignited and swung down, decapitating her instantly. How unsatisfying, Nova thought stepping back. There was no challenge, it had been an execution, she felt a wave of boredom sweep over her. After training with a warrior like Vader for so long she'd expected more, and suddenly realized there were probably few in the galaxy who could now match her in battle.

"We will return to the ship." He said turning and walking and it was all Nova could do to keep up with him. "You did well."

Nova did a double take, her jaw dropping slightly before it snapped shut. She couldn't help the ghost of a smile that touched her lips and the sense of pride that flooded her body and made her feel light and warm. "Thank you sir."

* * *

**I never knew until I got a taste  
I'm so ashamed of what I did to you**

* * *

She stood by his side, she the object bathed in light, he the dark shadow that clung to her presence. But he would be there no longer Kadir thought as he walked confidently into the throne room. The Emperor was about to be eliminated and Nova would be free. He would keep her safe forever, marry her, they'd grow old, raise children. The rule of the sith was about to be over. But the look on her face, one of disgust confused him and sent his stomach turning. He knew she thought he would fail but he couldn't, wouldn't for her sake. Didn't she know how much she meant to him.

"At last," the Emperor murmured with a smile and Nova's eyes flickered to him. Of course he knew, he always knew.

"Palpatine!" Kadir yelled, the name bitter on his lips, the Emperor would answer for all the pain he had caused. Behind him the stormtroopers walked in, holding their blasters at the ready. "Surrender or die."

Nova sighed, as the Red Guards moved in to attack, jumping out from behind the curtains. The bored look on her face was genuine. Kadir was stupid. He had outlived his usefulness to her and she no longer needed him. Not that she ever had, she needed nothing. She had warned him against this but he'd paid her no mind. His mistake would cost him his life and the lives of his companions. She watched as he crumpled to the floor after one of the Guards hit him with a force pike. She sensed he was still alive, though unconscious.

As Palpatine started to laugh Nova looked at the fallen figure of Kadir with disappointment, for some reason she'd expected better. But that was ridiculous, he was weak and had no idea of the power he lacked. She did not want him. Nova had taken him because she desired a means to retaliate against the Emperor. He had been an experiment, a fling. Kadir would never understand this. She was glad the Emperor was about to eliminate him. Now he would know what a real man with real power really was.

As the Emperor finally stood from his throne and lifted his hands. Nova leaned closer to him, her eyes going out of focus as she drank in the power that surrounded Palpatine. She could never love anyone without such power, she could never truly care for someone weaker than her, and Kadir was so weak. The force lightning covered the room with it's eerie blueish glow and destroyed the stormtroopers with ease. The clones fell to the floor just as Kadir began to sit up, untouched by the lightning. He pulled his blaster from his belt and shot at the Emperor, one last desperate attempt. Palpatine didn't even have to raise his hand, it merely dissipated in a fizzle of sparks many feet before him.

"Do not get arrogant child," Palpatine sneered and Kadir dragged himself to his knees. Blue lightning shot into the Moff's chest knocking him across the room onto his back. "You're scheme was brilliant, I commend you on weeding out the enemies of the empire."

Kadir knew he was about to be destroyed. Knew he was about to fail Nova. if only there was some way he could convince the Emperor to let him live, prove himself useful somehow. Then he could bide his time till he was strong enough to fulfill his goal and destroy Palpatine.

"Vader is dead," Kadir breathed and Nova did her best not to betray her shock. Her master defeated? Impossible. Kadir knelt before Palpatine. "I offer myself as your apprentice in his place."

Palpatine's ringing laughter was echoed by Nova's unimpressed chuckle that caused Kadir to look at her in shock. She shook her head, he still didn't understand. Kadir deserved to die for his incredible imbecility. Palpatine activated the holocam across the room with a twitch of his fingers to show Vader holding an officer by his throat, the bodies of stormtroopers littered around him. Nova almost smiled, the edges of her lips lifting slightly. Lord Vader would never be so easily slain. He was on the bridge of the _Mathayas_, on his way to the Death Star, this was merely a slight delay.

"The Emperor is dead," the officer gasped from Vader's deathly grip. "Trachta will have made sure of that."

Vader swiftly crushed the officer's windpipe, dropping him from his grip. The holocam image shut off.

"My butterfly," the Emperor smiled walking towards her and stroked her face with his wrinkled hands. "Kill him."

"Nova," Kadir begged, green eyes meeting blue ones.

"You still don't see do you Kadir." She sighed, boredom once again creeping into her disposition as her lightsaber dropped from her sleeve into her hand and activated as she walked towards him. "You are an insignificant insect."

"You're one of them," he gasped the pain of betrayal in his eyes as he finally understood. Finally saw that he meant nothing to her, that his love was in vain. That he was a disposable rat.

"Yes," Nova smiled, drinking in his pain like a fine wine. His spirit and person was completely crushed and the hopelessness and brokenness that surrounded him made her powerful. "Now you will die."

Kadir's head rolled to the ground, the wound of his neck cauterized by the lightsaber heat. Sightless green eyes stared emptily towards the ceiling in frozen horror. Nova deactivated the angry red blade, it was done. She was free of the pest.

"Good," the Emperor smiled. An icy chill swept through Nova's body as a small part of her curled up inside of her soul and cried. What had she done? What was she becoming?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: after I posted the last chapter I realized Vader appeared like once, so I wanted this to be slightly more Vader-centric with a little bit of bonding going on. The anti-sith conspiracy is Star Wars canon and happened in 1 BBY, just so you have a time frame. So this is one year before the Battle of Yavin, or the destruction of the first Death Star for those who don't know.**

**KatenHaanrath**: lol thanks I'm glad you approve

**AkatsukiFreak4614**: Glad to hear you like it! If you keep reading I promise I'll keep updating


	7. Lose Control

**Mistress**

**Chapter Seven: Lose Control [Evanescence]**

* * *

**You don't remember my name**  
**I don't really care.**  
**Can we play the game your way?**  
**Can I really lose control?  
**

**Just once in my life,**  
**I think it'd be nice,**  
**Just to lose control, just once,**  
**With all the pretty flowers in the dust.**

* * *

It was her birthday, Nova thought vaguely. Really she didn't know if today was the exact date but something within her had made the thought bubble to the surface and she automatically assumed she was correct. It was so strange, seventeen years old and she felt so much older. Blanketed in scars and shrouded in hate, she couldn't imagine being like any other girl her age. Perhaps Mara Jade, whom she knew to have turned seventeen only a few months, earlier came closest. However the vivacious red head who so envied her had no idea what it meant to be the Emperor's Mistress. She was certainly one of the people Nova so wanted to kill, squeezing the life from her with the force, not because Nova felt particularly threatened by her but because of her idiocy. Yes, Mara Jade was an idiot. She had all the benefits of being taught to use the force by the Emperor, being an Emperor's hand, without the abuse and pain Nova had been subject to. Shaking that thought from her head Nova looked out at the black void surrounding her.

Nova felt incredibly and inexplicably small as she stared out the cockpit window into the depths of space. Other than the slight hum of the engine of her modified Xg-1 Starwing and her own breathing Nova's world was permeated by silence. Although never a social creature Nova had grown up on a world of laughter and interaction then on Coruscant where she was always accompanied by at least 3 guards. To be completely alone for the first time in her life was unnerving. Nova felt foolish admitting it to herself but couldn't deny the knot in her stomach. The days spent with no interaction, not even a presence she could sense in the next room, was taking its toll on her. Nova had no idea where she was going. Relying solely on the force to guide her she was now finding herself in the Outer Rim territories and was beginning to wonder how much farther she'd need to go.

Shaking her head Nova attempted to clear her mind of such thoughts, pulling her mottled gray-green knee-length cloak tighter around her and sinking into meditation. It had been a parting gift from Vader much to her surprise and, she thought, his as well. It was made from the same material as his own cloak; armorweave. An incredibly durable blaster and even lightsaber resistant material. Hopefully she would not need it, but it certainly would be helpful. She hadn't expected the gift from him, in fact she'd been expecting him to be glad to be rid of her. Despite his praise on Dargulli he'd been even more distant with her since the incident, it was inexplicably frustrating. She couldn't read the man at all. With a huff Nova found herself shaking her head again, why did she care? He was only another tool on her way to freedom and his confounding moodiness and constant PMSing should be of no concern to her.

'You did well.'

The phrase echoed around her brain and Nova sighed in frustration. How did three words fill her gut with such a warm feeling of satisfaction? Three words from him could equally infuriate her. And somehow nothing she said or did ever seemed to penetrate his apathetic shell. He had given her no clue that he felt anything but loathing and superiority towards her... until he said that. That simple phrase was becoming a nuisance and Nova found herself hating him even more for causing such turmoil in her stomach every time she thought of it. It was like when Kadir had looked at her so gently, only Vader was her equal where Kadir was an insect and coming from an equal the praise meant so much more. It was the first time since leaving Adarlon that Nova had received any kind of sincere praise.

The Emperor's didn't count.

As quickly as the memory of Vader's words warmed her blood the thought of the Emperor chilled it. He too had given her a parting gift; her entire bodysuit. Per his taste the suit was both flattering and practical. Made out of simple grays and muted greens with fitted phrik armored plates along her forearms and gloves adorned with cortosis spikes across the back of her knuckles it was a mighty gift. And very expensive, of that she had no doubt, the skin tight fabric was also made of armorweave, and the knee-high phrik-toed boots (also adorned with cortosis spikes on the toes) she wore would last for decades or more. But Nova would have traded all of this for a functioning lightsaber. Instead she carried only the shell of one, it contained no focusing crystal and was therefore useless. Nova had created the hilt before she left, white like ivory but far stronger. After telling the Emperor of her vision she had been equipped with her armor, her modified Xg-1 Starwing, supplies for her journey there, and was promptly shoved out the door and told in no uncertain terms not to return until she'd procured her crystal. Nova had been somewhat miffed.

A red blip appearing on her screen brought Nova out of her silent recollections. Nova frowned at the ship that beeped its way closer to her and a warning smashed through her mind. Nova slammed her hand against the accelerator a moment before the Starwing registered the missiles the bounty hunter had fired at her. Mentally berating herself for letting her guard down Nova desperately attempted to evade the missiles which now appeared to be heat seekers as they followed her through her maneuvers. She should have expected this. On her first stop to refuel she had been attacked by a bounty hunter; she had assumed it had been a survivor of the incident on Dargulli, seeking revenge. Now she was beginning to think someone had placed a bounty on her head. Presumably dead or alive as neither hunter appeared to care which and dead was always easier. Nova assumed it was Vader.

It wasn't Palpatine's style.

More out of reaction than decision Nova swerved back towards the bounty hunters ship, aiming to fly past him much closer than was reasonable for someone of her limited flight experience. She was upon him faster than he could react and nearly skimmed the top of his ship with the belly of the Starwing. Dropping quickly behind him Nova was jarred from her seat as the explosion of the missiles impacting the bounty hunter's ship sent her flying into the console. Breathing heavily Nova lay against the console in brief relief, threat momentarily evaded. The missiles had locked onto the heat signature of the other ship when she had disappeared from behind it.

It only took a moment for the alarm to start blaring again and Nova groaned as she saw the damage report flash across the screen. The fuel lines were damaged. Her ship was practically useless. Fighting down the panic that if she didn't find a suitable planet to land on now she would be left adrift in space until death by starvation, dehydration, or bounty hunter, Nova rushed to find a suitable planet to land on.

* * *

**Mary had a lamb.**  
**His eyes black as coals.**  
**If we play very quiet, my lamb,**  
**Mary never has to know.**

* * *

Mara Jade swung her hips back and forth to the music playing in the background, flipping her long red hair and wriggling her body in ways that would drive men mad. Dancing in the Emperial Palace was a thrilling and arousing experience. Among the other sensual dancers the Emperor had hand selected to dance for his guests Mara knew herself to be the most beautiful. It was she that the men would glance at out of the corners of their eyes when their wives weren't watching, or even openly gape at with eyes full of lust.

This was her life. The Emperor had brought her here as a child and she had been trained into a deadly albeit gorgeous assassin. She had perfected the art of espionage and murder and she knew herself to be the Emperor's most deadly weapon. She didn't understand why he would take that pathetic whore Nova into his bed when he could have her. Mara had never understood the Mistress. She was weak and pathetic. Her slight sickly figure could never match Mara's incredible curves and bountiful cleavage. Jade would never comprehend why the Emperor would allow someone so inferior to him to be his lover.

She could feel his eyes sliding across her body and as Mara stared back at him defiantly she smiled, she could sense his lust as she moved. She knew he desired her and perhaps now was her chance, Nova hadn't been seen in almost a month. Mara hoped she was dead. Surely she would have either wasted away from self-starvation or suicide by now. The powerless fool wasn't worthy of her great Lord and Master. With a flick of his wrist Mara knew that he could dispose of the Mistress, she wasn't important, not like Jade. Jade was indispensible.

As the Emperor's eyes continued roaming across her body his voice echoed through her mind, "Meet me in my chambers." He turned and left his throne disappearing into an adjacent corridor.

With a grin Mara Jade finished dancing to the song before leaving the stage and hurrying through the many hallways to find him. Her imagination was running wild as she thought of what would be awaiting her. Certainly he would proclaim her his next Mistress or, better yet, his Empress. If only he would give her the opportunity to dispose of Nova herself. That would be a beautiful thing.

Mara was glad he had called her while she was dancing. The sequined bikini glimmered enticingly in the low light and the bells on her ankles jingled softly. The tassels along her waist swung sexily with her hips as she walked and Mara knew her lengthy legs and firm abdomen were shimmering from the oil coating her milky skin. How could any man resist her?

"Mara Jade," her name rolled off his tongue effortlessly and it nearly made her shiver.

"My Master," she bowed, showing off her amply cleavage and his smile glistened in the dim light from his place on the bed.

"Come here," he commanded and she walked to him confidently standing before him in all her feminine glory. His pale hands reached out and ran up her hips to her breasts where he fondled them gently. Dropping her head back Mara let out a soft moan as one hand slid down to rub against her warmth through her bikini bottom. His fingers played teasingly around her inner thighs and the edges of her scarce clothing. Her right breast suddenly popped out of the bra and her nipple was squeezed breast massaged. One finger found its way beneath her bottoms brushing teasingly up and down across her clit.

"I have an assignment for you Mara." He said, his hands suddenly leaving her. It took a moment for her head to clear itself of the haze of pleasure that had overtaken her. It was quickly replaced by confusion.

"An assignment...?" She managed to gasp out lamely. He pulled a data pad out of his robes and handed to her. Her hands were shaking.

"You will find all the specifications in there." He explained. "I expect your departure immediately and the issue dealt with precisely and... severely."

"Yes Master," she murmured, coming to her senses. With a quick bow she left in humiliation.

Leaning back in his bed the Emperor's eyes roamed across the ceiling as he resisted the urge to reach out to Nova with his mind. Instead he imagined the look of disgust in her eyes had he done to her the same thing he had done to Jade. The look of helplessness and fear that would have kept her standing in place, meekly obeying his every desire and hating herself for it.

The tortured depths of her soul were intoxicating.

* * *

**Just once in my life,**  
**I think it'd be nice,**  
**Just to lose control, just once.**

* * *

Nova dragged herself through the sand dunes, stumbling along blearily whilst trying to ignore her severely twisted ankle and cracked clavicle. Her ship had crashed, less violently than she had imagined but more than she would have hoped for. Fortunately no other bones seemed to be broken and Nova had managed to scavenge most of her rations and was now carrying them in a pack slung across her good shoulder. She had splinted her ankle but the uneven terrain which was slowly becoming more rocky and canyon like had made walking a living hell. Her bruises and scrapes were starting to heal up with small aid from the med kit she had pulled out of the burning wreckage. It had been almost a week since she had crashed and no sign of civilization yet. She knew the planet wasn't overly populated but it appeared she had landed on the edge of one of its many deserts. The only thing which worried her was that she was beginning to get low on water. With the aid of the force she had managed to conserve by minimizing sweating and regulating her core body temperature. Even so, she needed to find more in the next few days or she'd really start having problems.

As she continued her trek into a shallow canyon Nova found the shade a welcome relief from the blaring sun, she had not seen a cloud in the week she had been on the God-forsaken planet. The steep craggy walls were ominous and she knew she was risking having to climb out of the canyon should she hit a dead end. With her fractured collar bone that would be a monumental task.

As a soft growl echoed through the seemingly lifeless canyon the sudden truth that she was not alone sent a shiver of fear up her spine. She should have sensed the life form. It wasn't until the creature began to slink from the deep shadows behind her that Nova realized how great her folly was. The dragon like creature snorted, fork tongue flicking her way as its massive form towered over her. Tall spikes gleamed threateningly from its head and smaller ones covered its back.

Nova turned and ran.

The dragon was fast on her heals.

Dropping her supply pack Nova concentrated on surviving the next few moments, she couldn't outrun it long, each step brought it closer and closer to her. Reaching out with the force Nova pivoted and sprinted between its legs narrowly evading its deadly spiked tail from impacting against her side. With an angry growl the creature struggled to turn around in the narrow canyon. She knew it would not be hindered for very long. Each time her left foot pounded into the ground bolts of pain shot from her ankle all the way up her side. Her hand went instinctively to the useless lightsaber at her side and she shook her head. No weapons would save her. No amount of training would prolong her life if she couldn't think.

Turning quickly Nova dove into the large cave that had hidden the creature. She hoped with all her might it wasn't inhabited by more of them. Hiding behind a pile of boulders she did her best to slow her heartbeat and heavy breathing. She could hear it coming, taking great noisy sniffs of air as it paused outside of the cave entrance. Squeezing her eyes shut Nova's fingernails cut into her palms as she clutched her hands into fists. Her heart dropped into her stomach as the monster slowly entered the cave. Lifting her eyes to the ceiling Nova prepared herself for the end when suddenly her eyes caught sight of giant sharp stalactites hanging precariously from the ceiling.

This had better work her mind screamed at her as she stepped from behind the boulder to face down the dragon. With a long howl it lunged at her and Nova lifted her hand to the ceiling. The room began to shake and the creature paused snarling. It's tail flicked towards her and Nova dove away, landing hard on her shoulder. She screamed as a fragment of her now broken collar bone tore through the skin. The pain was so great she barely registered the scrape one of the tail's spikes had inflicted across her abdomen. Gritting her teeth Nova once again lifted her hand up as the creature slowly moved in for the kill. Black spots erupted across her vision as the stalactites crumbled from the ceiling, one impaling the creature behind the neck, the other ripping open its belly.

Laying back in exhaustion Nova breathed heavily, waiting for her vision to come back. She forced herself to stay awake when her bruised and battered body was screaming at her to sleep. Biting her tongue Nova managed to pull herself up her hand moving to press against the bone jutting out of her skin. Walking forward she picked her way carefully through the dragon's spilled intestines and stomach. The smell rose bile in her mouth but she swallowed it down. In the midst of the blood Nova saw a plethora of smooth round stones, coated in slime. Dismissing them she stepped on but the force yanked against her mind and she glared at the stones. Crouching down she picked up a couple of them, she could only fit about three in her one hand.

Hobbling out of the cave Nova registered the dizziness that was slowly overtaking her and hurried to find her bag and deposit the stones. Another wave of fatigue slammed into her and Nova glanced down at the bloody wound across her stomach. She knew what it felt like to be poisoned. Nova desperately tried to clutch at the force but it was too late. Dropping to her knees all Nova saw before falling flat on the ground and letting the darkness overtake her was a blurry form moving towards her. She prayed it wasn't another dragon.

* * *

**If I cut you down to a thing I can use,**  
**I fear there will be nothing good left of you.**

* * *

The heavy breathing in his metallic life suit resounded in his ears. Vader wished desperately to remove the confining life support system but the ship was not yet equipped with a room that could sustain him. Instead Vader was left to feel completely cut off and slightly claustrophobic in the confining mask. The sweat of his skin sticking to the suit was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, he needed to modify the ventilation system. But then he'd been telling himself that for years and hadn't found the motivation nor the time.

Each heavy step he took made the troops around him shake. They feared him, he could feel that. For a moment he missed not being feared. The thought of one person who wouldn't buckle beneath his commanding gaze. She had never feared him, never Padm- but no. Besides, in the end she had been just like all the rest, weak, fearful, unworthy. He walled up that thought again. Cutting it out of his mind painfully and casting it away into darkness and shadows.

Searching for something to distract himself with the image of Nova came unbidden to her mind. Her defiant spiteful gaze as she glared at him, going through a training exercise again and again until she got it right. Coldly and calmly evaluating each situation that came before her. Her dark blue eyes piercing through his mechanical suit right into the heart of him. A small, very small, smile tugged temptingly against the corner of his lips but he smashed it before it could fully form.

Nova had never feared him, no, she had always hated him instead. That thought discarded the smile for good. Yes she hated him. Then again he had never given her cause not to. And why should he? She was a tool to a greater purpose. But as he sifted through his memories with her, of sparring furiously against her, fully conscious that if he made one mistake he would be killed, of her powerful aura that washed over him each time he stepped into her presence, of the way her pale nearly white hair and chalky skin gleamed in the sunlight like some untouchable diamond of ice...

He was missing her. And that was completely unacceptable.

After their experience on Dargulli Vader had found himself thinking of her more and more. The fury in her eyes, the masterful use of force intimidation that made her opponents turn and run at the mere sight of her. He had been impressed. And it was unacceptable. That she should ever consider him as anything more than a cold calculating hateful creature was not an option. So he had contacted the Emperor about her vision and suggested she be sent immediately to chase after it. And now she was gone. Now he would not have to deal with her.

And that was what he had wanted.

He had received word that her ship had been brought down somewhere near Tatooine by a bouty hunter responding to the price he had placed on her head. He was determined not to give her an easy time on her journey. His apprentices did not get vacations. The wreckage had been seen and accounted for. They had said she was probably dead, or would be soon in the unforgiving desert that surrounded her. But she couldn't be dead, he could still feel her, the softest brush against his consciousness, it was like trying to hold water in your hands, every time he tried to pin it down it flowed away. But it was enough.

She was alive.

* * *

**AN:** So I have to give a really sincere apology to all those who were reading this story, the past couple years have been really crazy and complicated and I just wasn't getting into this story and kept not finding time. I was rereading it and realized how much I enjoyed it and that I would love to continue it. I kind of cleaned up my account, only leaving the stories I found well done and interesting. Thank you all who reviewed despite my long absence. Also, any song suggestions would be appreciated, they're difficult to find and I like having them, they help prompt the chapters.

**BellaDonna999:** If you ever end up reading this haha, healing using the dark side is actually cannon, it comes from a book with a very similar scene of Vader trying to use his powers to heal himself. It's called In the Shadow of the Empire, (I think) VERY good book c:


	8. Not Ready to Make Nice

**Mistress  
Chapter Eight: Not Ready To Make Nice [Dixie Chicks]**

* * *

**Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting**

* * *

...Nova felt like she was being burned alive. Her brief flirtation with consciousness held only agony and she soon sank into darkness once more...

…A cool rag pressed against her forehead trying to bring down her fever. Another ran over her eyes, unsticking her lashes that had crusted together, allowing her to blink. Her vision was a blur of color making her head spin. When she shifted slightly her collarbone screamed in protest and her abdomen exploded in stinging heat. She was quickly unconscious...

...Cold water brushed her lips, drops trickling into her mouth. Nova's parched tongue unglued itself from her dry mouth. She was barely conscious of a damp cloth running against her cracked lips once more, delivering more of the much desired liquid into her mouth. Coughing, Nova struggled to swallow; expression withering in despair. A cool hand caressed her burning face and a calming voice shushed her coughing. Pain shot along her collarbone and across her shoulder. Nova would have cried out in agony had she the energy. As she settled back down more water was ushered into her mouth and two fingers stroked her throat helping her to swallow...

…Nova struggled to blink, breathing shallowly so as not to upset her broken collar. Her eyesight had barely improved and she had the presence of mind to worry that she might have permanent damage to her vision. She dared not move about to confirm her suspicions but sensed that she was in a room of some sort alone. With great effort Nova reached out with the force, trying to get a better feel for her surroundings. Brushing up against something warm and brilliant Nova shrunk back instantly physically flinching away. Her abdomen screamed at her again and she waited for sleep to reclaim her...

..."You have been poisoned," a soothing voice told her as her eyes flickered momentarily. "The krayt dragon excretes it from its fangs and spikes. You are very lucky you were not more seriously wounded my friend. Rest and do not worry, you will recover."...

...He cradled her head in his arms, holding a spoon up to her lips. Nova tried turning her head to avoid the pleasant smelling broth, she did not want to eat, but he held her fast. Glaring up at the old man Nova grudgingly relented and allowed him to feed her slowly. The hot liquid trickled down her throat pleasantly warming her insides

"There, that's better."...

...She was more aware than she had been in a long time. How long she was not sure. It could have been weeks, it could have been months, it could have been only a day. Whatever the timing Nova knew it had been too long. She was aware of a purpose, a mission she had to complete. She needed to get better. Clutching at the dark side she drew it into herself as she began healing...

The old man was observing her silently. He had been doing this for days as she meditated. Nova found it irritating. Opening her eyes she broke her concentration and looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

"You need to eat something." He told her and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I'm not hungry." She told him flippantly. Stroking his short white beard the man seemed to be evaluating her. She decided to stare right back, looking over his hermit robes and tunic with disdain. When she had awoken enough to recollect the enormous force presence she had sensed Nova's immediate reaction was that it must have been him. But now, now she sensed nothing. She had attributed it to her delusional state from the poison and fever. After all, what would a Sith apprentice hallucinate about if not a powerful Jedi?

"You need to eat," he reiterated, standing and leaving the room. With a frown she sank back into her pillows running her fingers gently across her tender collarbone. It was not healing well. He had needed to rebreak it because it had not set correctly, fortunately it had been in the midst of the peek of her fever and she had been completely lethargic throughout. Nova was grateful she cold not remember that. The most painful wound by far was the poisoned cut across her stomach, it had been infected and had festered for many days. It was still excreting puss and bleeding when administered a clean bandage.

Nova's mouth began to water as delicious scents wafted out from the kitchen. With a sigh she wrinkled her nose trying to resist it. Her stomach let out a loud grumble and she heard him chuckle from the kitchen. Begrudgingly Nova gently eased herself into a sitting position with her good hand and shifted her feet to the floor. Her stomach protested intensely as she steeled herself for the pain of standing up. She had only managed a few hobbling steps in the past few days and those only with the man's help. Almost as if he had sensed her intent, though she knew she had made no noise, he was there by her side slinging her good arm around his shoulder.

"I can manage on my own," she snarled at him. Instead of jumping away he only smiled at her reassuringly.

"Now we don't want you reopening that wound do we? Knowing when to accept help is what separates the wise from the fools."

She glared at him. Who was he to patronize her? She was a Sith; they never accepted help. But the twinkle in his aged eyes and soothing touch almost brought a smirk across her face. There was something about this man that calmed her tumultuous spirit. As he helped her to stand she was grateful for his support, her stomach was on fire. Struggling the last few feet to the chair she sank into it, a grimace playing across her face, she quickly masked it with an expression of apathy. He watched this almost sadly.

"What should I call you?" she questioned as he turned to the fire to ladle out soup into a bowl.

"You can call me Ben," he told her with a smile, setting the bowl in front of her. Taking a spoon in her good hand she began to eat slowly. He sat across from her and started on his own meal. His expression was a pleasant peaceful one, as if he had no worry or care in the universe. Nova hated him for it. Who could dare to act so innocent?

"And what shall I call you?" He finally asked, looking up at her. "Dragon slayer?"

A sneer flickered across her face momentarily and Nova turned to look out the small windows of the house at the craggy red earth beyond. For some reason she did not want to tell him her name. It was as if she would once again be manacled to her menacing fate, chained to the past.

"I am no one." she murmured wistfully not meaning to say it aloud. How nice that would be. To be no one. She could almost feel at peace at the thought of that. An ordinary person doing ordinary things going about their ordinary life. How wonderful.

Ben looked at her pityingly. The broken and hollow girl who sat before him deserved so much more. As she went back to eating the soup before her Ben felt the darkness gather around her as she concentrated on healing again. It made his skin crawl. There were so many things he wished he could show her. Her wounds would have been healed long ago if she would change her healing technique to that of peace rather than hate. And the krayt dragon which she had barely defeated was most likely drawn to her by her dark side presence. They were know well for this and it was unlikely their poison would be much affected by her attempts to heal with the very thing that it drew strength from. More likely her attempts were in fact drawing out her healing process.

"How did you come to Tatooine?" Ben asked hoping it would not spark her anger. Like all dark siders she had a very mercurial temperament. Dark blue eyes flickered up and narrowed at him as if measuring his question and worth.

"My ship crashed." She settled on with a finality in her tone that told him she would not elaborate. He settled on silently observing her as she finished her soup and he stood to spoon in seconds. He already knew there was more to her story than she let on. He would recognize a lightsaber hilt anywhere even without a focusing crystal in it. And hers was crafted of particularly high quality material.

"I did not ask for more." She told him darkly.

"If you do not eat, you will not heal." He assured her simply. Her eyes raged at him but she said nothing, merely attempting to stand in order to return to her bed. The pain must have been unimaginable yet the flare of her nostrils was the only reaction she gave. Taking one step she crashed hard onto the floor of the hut and had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering. Ben looked down at her bemusedly and she glared at him her face flushed with embarrassment. Bending down he helped her back up into her chair and Nova kept her head lowered, wintry locks falling into her face to hide her shame.

"I am full," she reiterated stubbornly and Ben sighed, looking at her as if she was a little girl.

"If you will not eat it I will feed you myself," Ben threatened in a light but sincere tone. Her eyes snapped to him and her lips peeled back in a snarl as if daring him to try. A battle of wills raged between them for a moment but when Ben refused to look away or back down Nova realized he was serious. Extremely grudgingly she picked up the spoon and began to eat vowing to get back at him for this. Contentedly Ben returned to his chair across from her and sat back down. She was far too thin and pale for her own good and obviously suffered from an eating disorder. She ate cautiously. Everything about her was cautious slinking and hesitant. As if she expected to be attacked at any time. Ben wondered what had happened to transform her into such a rotted shell of a creature. He looked at her pityingly as she finished the second bowl of soup; ravenously hungry despite herself.

"I need a fresh bandage," she stated, pushing the empty bowl away. Nova's fingers flitted across her bandaged stomach where a sharp throbbing penetrated her to the core. Ben nodded in agreement moving to get the medical supplies.

It was strange how he moved, Nova thought, observing him. Each motion was intentional, purposeful. No gesture was a waste. She admired it greatly determining to move like him. There was something incredibly beautiful about it that she couldn't put words to. When his hands moved to unwrap her bandage they were gentle yet firm. Sure of themselves as if they had dressed hundreds of bandages hundreds of times. Nova didn't knew who Ben was but she knew he was more than what he appeared to be.

* * *

**I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying**

* * *

She was fiddling with the lightsaber hilt again. Ben understood what a comfort that could be especially in her condition. She had been returned to bed and he was starting to worry about her wound. Her meditations were making it worse but she refused to see it. Instead she concentrated on her lightsaber. She seemed to have worked out that the dragon pearls she had taken from the krayt dragon might work as a focusing crystal for her lightsaber.

Ben had never used one himself as they were better for channeling the dark side of the force but had heard of it being done. The stones were swallowed by the dragons to help them digest their food and slowly compressed and rounded over time into priceless pearls. Out of the three stones she had salvaged only the white one was small enough to fit into the chamber. She was currently polishing it to perfection and looking at it skeptically.

Nova hadn't brought in depth tools for sizing a lightsaber crystal and the last thing she wanted was to blow herself up with a faulty lightsaber. She wasn't even certain the pearl would work as a focusing crystal but she could feel the power radiating from them and had meditated with them for the past few days in order to strengthen them with the dark side of the force. Out of the three she had picked up, two red, one white, only the white one was small enough to work without more precise tools. And after the attack by the dragon she did not want to be going around unarmed again.

Biting her lip Nova popped the pearl into the chamber of her lightsaber hilt. She had designed it with enough room for three crystals, one for color and then a couple strengthening ones as well. Closing the compartment Nova crossed her fingers, flipping on the lightsaber. She was pretty sure she had calibrated it appropriately... She hoped.

A long blazing white blade emitted from the end of her saber. The blade wasn't as focused as she would have liked, she would have to adjust the calibration again. But it brought a smile to her face. Unfortunately it also reminded her that her journey wasn't over, the crystal she had seen in her vision was black, and her saber an ashy gray. But for now this would suffice.

Flicking it off again Nova returned the saber to her pack and leaned back in bed trying to ignore the stabbing pains in her stomach. They seemed to be getting worse and her wound was festering. With a sigh she sank back into meditation. She needed to get better in order o resume her quest.

* * *

**I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it **

* * *

She wasn't healing. Nova felt like screaming in frustration. It had been days and if anything her wound was getting worse. It had become infected again and Nova lapsed back into fever. Ben sat next to her now with a cloth dragging it across her forehead gently. She whimpered softly as the pain thrummed in her abdomen yet it was more out of anger. She had been bedridden and unconscious for nearly two weeks after he had found her and she was well into her third week now, she had lost valuable time. Each moment she was drawn further into the lucidity of unconsciousness and was having difficulty discerning reality from hallucination. Just as she had thought she would recover the poison snatched her back into its devouring clutches.

"There is an old trick for purging the poison," Ben began slowly and Nova's tired eyes were drawn towards him urging him to continue speaking. If nothing else his kind voice was a comfort in her half-conscious state.

Hesitating Ben looked down at the young girl so helpless and alone it hurt his heart. Yet his mind cautioned him, she had killed a krayt dragon with no weapons and her mastery of the dark side of the force was impressive, he knew she was dangerous. By all rights he should have left her in the canyon to die. And yet, he thought with a shake of his head, that was not the way of the Jedi. There was still a part of her untouched by the blackness that surrounded her soul, an innocence he could see in her even now as she lay there with pale sweating skin, limp hair clinging to her forehead, the thin clothing he had given her to wear soaked through by sweat. It was an innocence she had buried and crushed deep down but in her feverish state it emerged in wide pleading blue eyes, begging for help. Strengthening his resolve Ben nodded to her reassuringly.

"The krayt dragon feeds and lives on darkness and hate," he told her seriously, her eyes never leaving his. "The poison has clung to you and pervaded your organs and cells. You have to make it reject you, starve it of all pain and darkness."

"How?" Her cracked lips parted in the single syllable begging him to help her. Placing one hand on her forehead and the other lightly upon her stomach he looked back at her gravely.

"I need you to do everything exactly as I tell you." Her head nodded slowly. "I need you to clear your mind. Put from you all hate, fear and anger. Let it drift away on the wind, cast it from you and let yourself be filled with peace."

Nova sank further into her pillows breathing out shaky breaths as she listened to his soothing voice like a physical caress. A part of her, the more alert part, lashed out at what he was telling her to do but it was dim and far away. After all, she was so very tired, and Ben had been very kind to her. And most of all she just didn't want to be sick anymore. And as his voice seemed to come from farther and farther away Nova allowed her mind to completely empty. She concentrated on the gentle melody of his words and the feeling of the soft linens beneath her. For once she did not think of the Emperor, did not feel his shadow falling over her.

How lovely it was. And for just a moment she wished to share the feeling with Vader. Perhaps they could rest together for a while letting the rest of the world just fall away.

That brought a small smile to her face. As she drifted off to a much easier sleep she felt the barest whispers of the peace Ben had described wrapping around her in gentle feather like tendrils. And a brilliant warmth, tingling and comforting began behind her eyes and washed through her body.

Ben sighed as she slept peacefully. Using all his skill he channeled the force through her body from his hand on her forehead and concentrated on drawing the poison from her wound with his hand on her abdomen. He tried not to think of the dangerous position he was putting both himself and Luke in by helping her. He was sworn to protect the boy, not to be killed by some upstart Sith or discovered by Vader. Still, what was done was done.

Soon her bandage began to grow black as the poison was leeched from her, frantic to escape the brilliance of the light side of the force. With tired shaky hands he removed the bandage and cleaned her wound, repeating the process until no more came. Sighing he dressed the cut for the last time heaving himself up on tired legs. He was getting too old for this.

With a final glance down at the girl's peaceful features Ben allowed himself a soft smile. She would make it.

* * *

**I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should**

* * *

"Why did you save me?" The words sprang from her lips angrily and she was drawn back to the first time she had asked that question. Then in thought only, sad and bewildered at why Vader had not permitted her to die. Yet now there was no weakness or sorrow in her question, only caution and hate.

The loathing in her voice froze him to the core as Ben looked up at her eyes boiling with anger. She was leaning heavily on the doorway to the kitchen, a blanket still clutched about her shoulders shivering in her last throes of fever. But she was conscious enough to put together what had happened, alert enough to recognize the implications. He knew she was too weak yet to harm him, her knees were shaking from the effort to keep her standing.

"You're going to fall over." He told her.

"Answer my question," she snarled, "You knew from the beginning I am a Sith. Why did you help me?"

"Would you prefer I had left you to die?" He asked quietly and was sad to understand that she herself did not know the answer to that question. Just before her knees buckled he managed to sink to the floor in a heap, her eyes still glaring at him spitefully.

"Why...?" She asked again, much more tired and much softer.

"Because," he answered, standing and walking to her, extending a hand to help her up. "I am a Jedi."

She took his hand with much hesitance and distrust but allowed him to take her back to the bed.

"I should kill you." He looked down at her gravely and nodded.

"You will do what you must."

"Doesn't that scare you?" She asked searchingly.

"Fear is the path to the dark side," he told her simply. "I am not afraid to die."

The days that she took getting stronger they mostly avoided each other. He would watch her meditate, with the poison gone there was no longer a risk in her harnessing the dark side again. He found her imitating the way he moved and couldn't help but find it amusing and somewhat flattering. Before she would fidget often, never able to stand precisely still, some part of her would always want to move. Now each movement appeared purposeful, almost regal. He would never tell her he had noticed of course, she would likely try to kill him on the spot. The peace in his home was broken and he was ever aware of where she was and what she was doing. Simply because he was not afraid to die did not mean he wanted to.

It was early in the morning, exactly a month since she had come to be Ben's guest that she walked out of the room dressed in her bodysuit (the hole in the stomach sewn shut), spiked shoes, and cloak (a bit tattered and bloodstained from her original crash), looking every bit the Sith apprentice. Her hair was pulled high on her head in a tight bun and her pack slung over her shoulder. But Ben's eyes were drawn to the lightsaber in her hand. Stepping forward she activated it, raising the blade to his throat. With a deep breath Ben resigned himself to his fate he had lived a long good life. He just hoped Luke would be alright.

"You're not even going to fight me?" She asked, this appeared to throw her a bit. She had been trained to kill Jedi, but Ben was not what she had expected.

They stayed like that for a long time, him seated comfortably and contently in the kitchen chair watching her inner struggle. When at last she lowered her saber Ben did his best not to sigh in relief. He was glad he would not die today.

"You saved my life." She said grudgingly, "So I will spare yours. Hope that we do not meet again Jedi, I will not be so merciful."

And with that she was gone. Ben felt only pity for the poor lost girl so completely tortured.

* * *

**Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting**

* * *

The dragon pearls were far more valuable than she had originally imagined. With them she was able to buy an out of date A-wing starfighter. She hadn't had a particularly large selection to choose from on Tatooine but the A-wing, though used, was a good ship and would get her to wherever she was going.

And she still didn't know where that was but she felt she was getting close now. Although her time on Tatooine had been greatly delayed by her illness she hoped to regain much lost time. She was also hopeful that the bounty hunters believed her dead and were therefore thrown off her trail.

Yes, things were looking up.

And as Nova prepared to leave orbit she had no idea of the horrors yet awaiting her on the dark and desperate surfaces of Dathomir. Nor did she know that the Nightsisters had sensed her coming for many months ever since Nova first started having her visions.

* * *

**AN:** Merry Christmas and happy new year! Hope you like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it mostly because next to Darth Vader Obi-wan is probably my favorite Star Wars character. Next one's going to get really in depth as well, also more Nova centric. Don't worry, Vader will be back soon but Nova has to prove herself by getting her lightsaber crystal first.


	9. Learn to be Lonely

**Mistress**  
**Chapter Nine: Learn to be Lonely [Phantom of the Opera]**

* * *

**Child of the wilderness**  
**Born into emptiness**  
**Learn to be lonely**  
**Learn to find your way in darkness**

* * *

The sight of the cloned Darth Maul standing before him brought only the pain of memories from when Vader was not the crippled shell of a man he was today. Pushing away the shock that filtered through his body at the sight of the long dead Sith Vader prepared to be attacked. Maul's snarling gaze burned into Vader's being and he knew that this fight would be one for his life. He recalled vividly the shock as a child of learning that Qui-Gon Jinn had died at the hands of this Zabrak. As Maul charged at him Vader's lightsaber flew up and the two angry red blades collided in a furious hiss.

A prison break weeks ago had lead to the loss of the Death Star plans. The dangerous and potentially crippling information leak had lead Vader eventually to Kalkar Six. The small volcanic Sith moon was acrid and rank as if the dark side had scoured from it every semblance or remnant of life. It was the personification of the Sith soul. Palpatine had urged Vader to follow the lead to this planet immediately and was himself not far behind him. Though Vader had a sinking suspicion he would receive no help in this fight.

Upon his arrival Vader had encountered a small group of Sith fanatics who would have been no trouble to him had they not somehow managed to use their sith alchemy to create some sort of clone or perhaps even reanimate Darth Maul. The fanatics claimed that Vader's time as a Jedi had tainted him and that he had no right to stand at the side of Lord Sidious. It was for this reason that Vader fought Maul now. He could not help his exasperation at the thought that he was fighting to maintain the honor of serving Palpatine but Vader was not one to die so easily. Too many years had he spent nurturing his hate and anger, too many years refusing to see the light that burned him, it was too late now to be anything less than damned. And the blackest parts of his soul reveled in his complete destruction.

As their blades collided in a screaming arc Maul snarled at him his lips pulling up in a dangerous growl parting to speak spitefully to Vader;

"What could you hate enough to destroy me?" The jibe was meant to shake Vader to his core to intimidate him and break him down but if Maul had expected that to work he greatly miscalculated the Sith Lord. Instead Vader's lips curled into a cruel smile beneath his mask.

"Myself." He answered roughly his hatred fueling his strength as he lashed out at Maul breaking the double saber in two.

The momentary satisfaction he felt at having broken Maul's weapon was quickly gone as Maul came at him with renewed fury slashing at him with two sabers. Vader fell back quickly trying desperately to hold off the precision of Maul's blades but Maul was able to cut into his helmet furiously with one while holding off Vader's blade with the other. Falling to his knees Vader breathed heavily in deep shuddering gasps. Maul's satisfied laugh as he came up behind Vader to deliver the killing blow filled Vader with rage at having been so easily discounted. Maul's overconfidence in the face of victory had been his undoing in his duel with Obi-wan and it would be his downfall now. Taking his lightsaber Vader plunged it through his stomach up into Maul's own body. He could hear the sith's cry of surprise as he fell back clutching at the wound before hitting the ground dead.

Deactivating his lightsaber Vader struggled to stand, the Sith fanatics having disappeared after their crushing loss. Instead Vader's eyes locked with the very unsurprised gaze of Palpatine. Before losing consciousness Vader was certain that this had been another test given him by the Sith lord.

* * *

**Who will be there for you**  
**Comfort and care for you**  
**Learn to be lonely**  
**Learn to be your one companion**

* * *

Gentle fingers timidly caressed his cheek and Vader's eyes cracked open slightly a naked mechanical hand reaching up to hold them there. With a heavy sigh his eyes closed comforted in his agony at the thought of having her there. For that moment he remembered nothing but only reveled in the thought of her cool fingers against his feverish cheek; a compassionate touch that almost made him feel human again. As he fell back asleep he didn't even remember that she had been long dead and that he had been her murderer.

"Padme..." Vader murmured as he held her hand to his face returning to unconsciousness. Nova recoiled at the sound of the name her fingers retreating from his parchment skin as if burned by the woman's name. Padme. It was so easy to forget that Vader must once have been human that he could have loved and lost. That he hadn't always been a shriveled shell like she was. It almost made her stand and turn away in disgust but Nova could not bring herself to move instead she stared at his half naked body the disfigured combination of machine and man and felt her heart twinge for unknown reasons. She had journeyed long and hard to return alive from her quest not knowing what had kept her going; only to find her master in this state when she had returned and even now she could not bring herself to leave his side.

In his sleep Vader's hand reached out seeking the touch of the woman he thought was there and Nova pityingly grasped his metallic fleshless fingers if only to continue seeing the look of peace on his scarred face. She had never seen him look so vulnerable and untroubled and couldn't bring herself to destroy the image before her, instead she laid her head on the edge of the bed and drifted off to sleep in the hyperbaric chamber.

It was hours before Vader next awoke and when he did it was with the lingering sensation of contentment. It had been so long since he'd felt something even remotely similar that his eyes immediately snapped open to be greeted by the sight of Nova's wintry hair. Her sleeping form was bent from the chair she was sitting in to the edge of his bed where she rested, sleeping, obviously recovering from wounds of her own. A soft white gown flowed loosely over her thin body covering her scars and giving her an almost elegant beauty. As Vader observed her he realized how much Nova had grown and how she was not a child any longer she had changed so much since her apprenticeship and had apparently returned successfully from her first solo mission. Vader felt a small sense of warm pride which he promptly squashed.

His eyes trailing down her form he noticed with some shock that his hand was gently encasing her own and quickly drew his hand away. The movement jostled her slightly and Nova slowly sat up blinking a couple of times and sat back in her chair observing him expressionlessly. He waited for her to look away or to rub her palms against each other or otherwise fidget as she often did but instead she sat perfectly still and resolute. Her poised posture surprised him and he turned away slowly stretching out his cramped muscles.

"You have returned." He stated simply.

"I have." She confirmed.

"You were successful?"

"Of course." The silence continued to fill the room and Vader realized he did not know this person who sat next to him. He had sent out a stumbling unsure child and the selfassured woman who had returned was foreign to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked and though her voice did not reflect concern the very nature of the question shook him. He turned and locked eyes with her dark blue ones trying to evaluate her stoic persona that betrayed nothing.

"I am." He confirmed, his wound would soon be completely healed and the slight burn in his abdomen was nothing to make her aware of.

"That's good." She replied awkwardly her eyes looking past him; fixating on nothing. "You should sleep more. I will go."

Vader's eyes followed her as she walked away the ache in his chest having nothing to do with his wound.

* * *

**Never dreamed out in the world**  
**There are arms to hold you**  
**You've always known your heart was on its own**

* * *

His saber slashed viciously through a training droid as Vader slowly worked his body into its peak form. He had lost so much from his month of recovery after his duel with Darth Maul. But imagining that he was slowly murdering Palpatine with each droid he cut down was certainly helping him recover at a much accelerated rate than he might have otherwise. He was certain that Maul had been a creation of Palpatine and that he had once again been ruthlessly tested within an inch of his life. How many battles had he to win to prove himself worthy or strong enough or damned enough? And even now Nova's very presence mocked him, the young girl threatening everything he had worked for.

Nova. The thought of her enraged him. How dare she return so differently, so matured, and single handedly break down his defenses? Yet the thought of her lingered, the pressure of her hand against his mechanical one. In his moments before sleep he would wonder what it would feel like to run a hand through her long white hair and then his very body mocked him reminding him that even if such a ludicrous event should occur he would be unable to feel the silken tendrils as they slipped through his fingers but only the barest pressure of them against his clumsy mechanical hand.

Smashing through another droid Vader felt a little better. He wondered what she had encountered on her journey, what she had gone through that had so greatly transformed her? Certainly she had been questioned by Palpatine but Vader had not been informed and had yet to find a suitable excuse to see her privately. He was wrestling with the part of him that wanted to see her again if only to fully dismiss the strange sensations he'd had around her at their last meeting and to remind himself that she was only a pathetic scared child. Yet a part of his feared what would happen should his expectations not be confirmed.

He knew that since she had returned she had been frequenting court at the Emperor's side. Vader who rarely went even when urged by Palpatine was trying to decide when would be appropriate for him to make an appearance or whether he could do so without rousing the Emperor's suspicion. Perhaps he could be claiming to be searching for a new lead as to the stolen plans among those there. Or as a farewell appearance before departing to find the plans. Better yet he should just leave now, put Nova behind him and return to his mission. That would be what was best for them both.

...

Nova brushed her long hair sitting with her back to Palpatine, naked and vulnerable upon his bed. She could feel his eyes sliding over her body lustfully and controllingly but she did not allow herself to squirm beneath his gaze but put all of her concentration into brushing her hair slowly and methodically. Once more she asked herself why she had returned to this; to him. Though she knew that Palpatine would find her wherever she went wherever she ran Nova wondered why she hadn't tried. And whenever she asked this of herself her mind returned to Vader's sleeping form as he reached for her hand.

As Palpatine sat forward and kissed her back drawing her back into his embrace she closed her eyes and cleared her mind of him finding her thoughts centered around the feeling of Vaders skin beneath her fingertips.

* * *

**So laugh in your loneliness**  
**Child of the wilderness**  
**Learn to Be lonely**  
**Learn how to love life that is lived alone**

* * *

Vader felt inexplicably nervous as he approached the hall of merry makers and drunkards at court. His disgust over them was muted as his eyes fixated themselves on the pale figure sitting besides the emperor. He barely registered the rabble drawing away from him as he made his way towards Nova. He had to intentionally slow his steps as not to appear overly eager. Instead the approach them with agonizing slowness and bowed low before the Emperor.

"Rise my friend," the Emperor's gravelly voice surrounded him and Vader approached sitting across from Nova, their eyes locking briefly. To his despair in that moment he found no solace from the surge of emotions that had been plaguing him the past few days.

"My Lords," Vader's blood ran cold with hate at the slinking silky voice spoke from besides them and Vader turned to see Prince Xizor bowing low before them. He felt the Emperor's smile as he observed the fellow scum of the earth. The notorious leader of the criminal organization Black Sun was also a Falleen Prince and Coruscant Aristocrat possibly the richest and most influential man next to Palpatine and Vader themselves.

"Ahh Xizor, please sit," the Emperor welcomed with a slimy smile. Xizor smiled and approached them seating himself on the Emperor's left besides Nova. Vader's skin crawled with rage as Xizor lifted Nova's hand to his lips and placed a delicate kiss on the back of her hand his eyes never leaving hers. The green lizard like man cut an impressive figure in his long expensive purple robes and lengthy black ponytail. Vader could see Nova's eyes clouding slightly as she seemed to physically resist Xizor's overpowering pheromones.

The Emperor's hand curled around Nova's waist pulling her closer to him and in her slightly delusional state she seemed content to bask in his possessive power and settled against his chest her eyes still unfocused. As the Emperor and Xizor conversed Vader found himself watching Nova desperately wishing to see disgust on her face as the Emperor's hand caressed her waist and hip. Gripping his fists tightly together Vader tried to ignore his inner turmoil at seeing her like this, Xizor's pheromones leaving her complacent and needing. After almost an hour of enduring this, Vader barely forcing himself to remain, Palpatine leaned towards Nova and whispered in her ear. Fiery eyes locked with his and she grinned and nodded and Vader felt as though he'd be sick.

"If you'll excuse me I find myself needing to retire," the Emperor smiled his farce intentionally unconvincing. Xizor winked at him and waved as the two departed, Nova unable to get close enough to Palpatine to satisfy her. Vader was certain that the pheromones had let Nova's guard down enough for Palpatine to exert a more directional control over her with the force. Snapping back to reality Vader realized he'd been staring after them and noticed Xizor watching him calculatingly. Vader cursed himself silently, Xizor was not a man to reveal weakness to. He hurriedly too his leave of the man and swept out of the room.

He walked down the hallways aimlessly in a daze trying to push Nova's expression from his mind. It had always satisfied him that she was so disgusted by Palpatine and her look of desperate wanting so disgusted and horrified him Vader couldn't explain it. He was reacting in a most unexpected way, when had he invested such emotion into the emperor's sex toy?

A giggle penetrated his thoughts and he turned the hallway to see her pressed up against the wall her long pale legs wrapped around his waist and his hands buried in her hair as she kissed him passionately. Her passionate moans as the emperor pushed her dress up her thighs and pleasured cry as he penetrated her easily made Vader turn and nearly run down the hallway her satisfied cries echoing after him.

Vader hated them both.

* * *

**Learn to be lonely**  
**Life can be lived life can be loved alone**

* * *

Nova sat curled up in her bathroom wiping the bile from her mouth. Her disgust at the memories from the night before had caused her to physically puke and had required a long cold shower to completely deaden her senses. How could she have let her guard down so much as to allow something like that to happen? She hated Palpatine. She hated him with all her being and she hated herself too. She was the one who was weak enough to allow such a horror to occur. For all she had learned for all of her growth she was still his puppet.

Methodically dressing herself she walked through the hallways trying to get as far away from him as possible. Vader's presence came upon her suddenly and unexpectedly from the opposite direction and when he saw her he stopped seemingly just as surprised to see her. Tired eyes locking with his impassive black mask they paused in the hallway keeping far away from each other. Nova looked down awkwardly wrapping her arms around herself and moving past him.

Struggling against his warring feelings of disgust and desire Vader walked away from her heading towards his meeting with the Emperor where he would discuss plans to go after the missing Death Star plans. In his mind he could imagine reaching out to her and wrapping her in his arms but all he could do was walk away faster and get as far away from her as possible.

* * *

**AN: Totally lied to you guys I missed Vader so I brought him back, the Maul v Vader was a canon event. Don't worry more will be revealed about Nova's journey as time goes on. No I haven't given up on this story it's just very slow in progressing, sorry. I know this is short but it's more of a filler story than a lot of plot.**


End file.
